Something different
by Hop on hind legs
Summary: Brittany has just started university at Julliard, she is in a loving relationship with her boyfriend but will her new friendship with Santana make her reconsider her sexuality? Brittany's journey to discovering something different. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Brittany woke up to the constant buzzing of her alarm clock. Groaning from exhaustion, she fumbled around in the morning light to turn off the rude wake up call. She sleepily rolled over to find a note on her boyfriend's pillow.

_Hey Beautiful, _

_Enjoy your first day at University! I love you so much and I promise to take you out on an awesome date tonight! _

_Love Mitch xoxo_

Brittany reread the note a few times, smiling to herself at her boyfriend's words. She had been dating Mitch for a year now and she absolutely loved him, he was the perfect boyfriend. He was funny, handsome, carefree and loving. They had met at Brittany's dance studio. He loved hip hop and was often asked to perform back up for various music videos and performances. He was currently teaching at a dance studio downtown. Brittany hoped that one day she could be as successful as him, so when she decided to finally send out applications for various performing art schools, she was thrilled to have been accepted to Julliard.

Today was her first day and she wanted to make the right impression. She slowly rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower, throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey t shirt.

Brittany was buzzing with excitement when she reached her building twenty minutes early. She took in the sight of the tall grey building and her jaw dropped. This is what she had been dreaming about for years, the chance to learn from the best in the business. Not only was Brittany taking various dance classes, she had also enrolled in a theatre studies class so she could gain further experience that may one day lead to a Broadway production.

The theatre was packed with new, excited students. She sat down in a quiet row at the back taking out a couple of pens and a notebook. Scanning the room, she noticed a beautiful, dark haired woman working towards her. The girl was frantically searching for a free seat. I casually gestured to the vacant seat beside me and she smiled politely when she noticed it was free.

"Thanks" she mumbled, slightly puffing as she gathered up all the books she had dropped in her rush to get to her seat. I watched as she shakily snatched some pens and paper from her bag and positioned some glasses on her nose, before she took a shaky breath to regain her composure. Brittany couldn't help thinking how adorable she was in her frantic state. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun with stray dark hair falling loosely around her face, her eyes were the perfect shade of brown and her skin was flawless. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a knitted jumper. Brittany was practically drooling over the girl before she realised how creepy she must have seemed and immediately focused her attention on the short man who had emerged on the stage.

"Welcome to Julliard", he announced, "First of all I would like to congratulate you all for getting this far. Well done! In your next few years, it is our job to teach you all you need to know about dance, music and drama. We will be with you every step off the way so don't hesitate to ask for any assistance". The man continued with his introduction for about thirty minutes and at that stage Brittany was scribbling random pictures in her notebook. She glanced over at the beautiful brunette next to her and noticed she was furiously tapping on her phone. Her eyebrows were knitted tightly in concentration, as Brittany noticed she was playing an intense game of temple run. She sighed loudly in frustration when she lost and almost threw her phone across the room. A few people looked at her as if she was crazy, but Brittany just chuckled lightly. The woman looked to Brittany with a smile playing on her lips.

"What's so funny?"She whispered, sending shivers down Brittany's spine.

"Nothing, I've just never seen someone getting so frustrated over losing at temple run"

"Hey, I was going really well! My stupid phone made me lose" The woman pouted and Brittany laughed softly at how cute she was.

"Sure, blame the phone" Brittany accused, "Just admit you suck at it!"

"I don't like you" she said, crossing her arms in defeat. "I'm Santana by the way."

"I'm Brittany. It's nice to meet you"

Santana smiled at Brittany before returning her attention to the professor, who had apparently stopped talking. Brittany looked around and noticed the assembly was over as everyone was packing up in anticipation of their next classes.

"What are you studying Santana?" Brittany asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed to the exit with Santana following closely behind.

"Um, music, theatre production and singing. Yourself?"

"Dance, theatre production and music as well" Brittany listed.

"Well, it seems we'll have a few classes together then, maybe one day I'll let you challenge me in temple run if you're lucky." She joked. "Have you got class now?"

"Um, I have a break now, do you?"

"I also have a break. Do you wanna get some coffee?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure" Brittany exclaimed, excited to have made a friend so quickly.

Once the two girls had sat down at a small coffee shop on campus, Brittany noticed that the girl was suddenly acting very timid, focusing all her attention on the coffee mug in front of her.

"So... where abouts do you live?" Brittany asked awkwardly.

"Well, my family lives in Ohio actually so I'm living on campus." She shrugged.

"Wait, by yourself? Don't you get lonely?"

The brunette just shrugged again, "I guess, but at least I'm doing what I love and I'm not entirely lonely. We're friends now right?" she asked with a level of shyness.

"Of course" I gushed.

"What about you Brittany? Where do you live?" She wondered.

"I live with my boyfriend downtown. Our apartment is pretty small but it's cosy" Brittany said, as she curiously noticed the way Santana shifted her eyes awkwardly with the mention of 'boyfriend', almost as though she was jealous. Brittany thought she was probably just looking too far into it.

"Oh that's nice! How long have you guys been together?" Santana asked, trying to act like she was interested but Brittany could tell she was just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Just over a year. We dance together at my dance studio" Brittany said with a smile.

"Wow that's cool!" She said excitedly, as she went back to quietly sipping her coffee.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Brittany asked and Santana was slightly taken aback by this question. Her eyes widened for a second before she choked lightly on her coffee and tried to brush off the burning sensation in her throat.

"I-I um, I don't have a boyfriend" She blushed a bright shade of pink and focused all her attention on her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath before saying quietly "I um, I'm a lesbian."

"Oh. Well that's cool. So do you have a girlfriend?" Brittany asked as casually as possibly to assure the timid girl she was fine with her sexuality. Santana went bright red and just shook her head.

After a few awkward moments, Brittany finally said "Hey you don't have to be embarrassed. I know lots of people who are gay. I totally support it."

Santana smiled sincerely "Thanks, I guess I'm just not used to people being ok with it. In Ohio I got a lot of shit for it."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry"

Santana smiled again before she noticed that it was one o'clock and she was late for her first class. She jumped up suddenly and apologised to Brittany for having to leave, almost knocking over the coffee in front of her.

"Well I guess I'll see you around. Bye Brittany, it was nice meeting you"

And just like that she was gone.

Brittany came home that night to find her boyfriend bustling around the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey loser" She called as she walked into the kitchen, dumping her bag on the kitchen table.

"What up?" he smiled, pecking Brittany on the lips before returning to the fry pan.

"What are you cooking?" She wondered, Mitch was a very good cook and she was always excited to have him in the kitchen.

"Your favourite pasta. See, I figured you wouldn't wanna go out after you first day so I cooked instead." He smiled.

"Aw you're sweet" Brittany said, kissing him on the cheek. She walked over to the pantry where her pink apron was hanging and subtly tied it around his waist from behind. Mitch chuckled loudly and turned around to show off the apron, pulling a few random poses. Brittany couldn't stop laughing, especially when Mitch started tickling her and she thrashed about begging him to stop. When he finally let go, she could hardly breathe.

"Oh, how was your first day?"

"It was pretty good. I made friends with this girl Santana." She said.

"Yay! Now I can stop paying your other friends to be nice to you" He joked.

"Shut up bitch! She's pretty nice and she's really hot" Brittany said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"So you're saying I should ditch you and start dating her instead?" Mitch said teasingly. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Be nice! And you can't date her anyway, she's a lesbian."

"Yeah but once you go Mitch, you'll never screw a bitch" He said, laughing at his own joke. Brittany laughed at how lame it was.

"Well guess what? You're not that great" She teased. Mitch faked heartbreak and then returned to cooking.

"Well why don't you have her over one night for dinner? I could wow her with my cooking skills".

"Yeah that would be nice but I might wait until we become better friends otherwise she might think I'm some freak."

Mitch scoffed lightly, "Baby, you are a freak"

After dinner Brittany opened up her computer and logged into facebook to find a friend request from Santana Lopez. She didn't hesitate to accept the request and then typed out a quick message to her new friend.

_**Brittany Pierce:**__ Hey there new friend! Been beaten in temple run lately? Haha_

_**Santana Lopez: **__Haha no! What are you talking about I never lose :s_

_**Brittany Pierce: **__Pfft whatever! Do you have theatre studies tomorrow? My class is at 1_

_**Santana Lopez: **__Oh awesome! So is mine! Yay, save me a seat!_

_**Brittany Pierce:**__ Haha sweet! See you tomorrow!_

_**Santana Lopez: **__Ok bye :)_

Brittany logged off and smiled to herself about her new friendship, suddenly excited for class tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks everyone who has added this story to alert or reviewed it. I can't thank you enough! It has really inspired me to continue with this story. Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 2

The first couple of weeks of university life were stressful for Brittany, to say the least. Her classes were quite demanding and she was struggling to balance everything with her dance lessons, her boyfriend and just keeping her sanity.

Luckily, her friendship with Santana had kept her grounded. They seemed to be relying on each other for everything. Brittany would receive constant text messages from the girl about assignments and study dates. The blonde found it funny that she had so much faith in Brittany, even though it was only her first week as well.

Santana seemed to struggle making friends unlike Brittany who would make a new friend practically every day. Santana was actually very timid and shy around new people which Brittany only assumed was caused by the fact that she was very self conscious about her sexuality.

Santana was slowly opening up to Brittany more and more about her life and her identity, she really trusted the blonde. Brittany was bright, carefree, friendly and compassionate which made her easy for Santana to talk to her.

"I actually am a total bitch" Santana told Brittany over lunch one afternoon. They were lying on the grass, basking in the surprisingly warm weather.

"Pfft yeah right, you're too shy to be a bitch" Brittany said, surprised at the brunette's previous comment.

"I'm serious. If you knew me in high school, you would be shocked and think I'm a totally different person now." Santana argued.

"Ok well, why were you so mean?" Brittany wondered. Santana noticed how beautiful Brittany looked in the afternoon sun. Her blonde hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders as the light brushed her cheeks, highlighting her adorable freckles. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled and it reminded the girl of lazy days at the beach when the sun would touch the sea and the sound of crashing waves was enough to calm even the most depressed people. Santana felt that every time she looked at Brittany.

Santana was pulled from her daze when she noticed Brittany's confused expression, her eyebrows were slightly scrunched together and her mouth fell slightly open, only enhancing how adorable and cute she was in that moment.

"Oh um...sorry, what did you say?"

"I was just wondering why you were such a bitch?" She smirked, her eyes glistening even more. "Seriously what? Is there something on my face?" Brittany asked in concern.

"No, sorry. You're just so pretty" Santana chuckled and blushed at the same time. Brittany's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she smiled nervously, "Thanks, but you are absolutely stunning"

Santana's entire face broke out into a smile and she thanked the blonde for her compliment before she realised Brittany had asked her a question twice now and she still hadn't answered.

"Anyway as you asked before, I don't really know why I was such a bitch, but I suppose I was just angry with myself. I was trying to accept that I was a lesbian and I guess I just deflected everyone's teasing by bullying everyone else."She shrugged looking at the ground. "I'm trying to be a better person now I'm in New York; I'm trying to be more comfortable in my skin too."

Brittany gave her a supportive and encouraging smile and reached over to give Santana's hand a tight squeeze. Santana's heart fluttered at the contact, taking in the warmth and comfort of that one simple touch. Brittany extracted her hand almost too soon for Santana and she instantly missed the feeling.

"So tell me about your dancing?" Santana said excitedly after a few seconds of just staring at the blonde.

"Well I do hip hop, jazz, ballet and cotemporary. It's actually so fun, I love it so much" She shrieked in excitement.

"That's so great! I wish I was a better dancer"

"You should come by my dance studio one day and I'll give you a lesson"

Santana's face lit up at this, "Really?" she wondered.

"Of course" Brittany gushed, "Actually speaking of dancing, I've gotta go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class". And with one last smile and a wave, Brittany left Santana to get to her dance class.

Brittany came home that evening to an empty apartment. Dropping her keys on the small table by the door, she wriggled out of her coat and shoes and went straight to the couch to relax. Letting out a sigh of relief for finally being able to relax, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The blonde was out for a few hours and finally awoke when she heard the arrival of Mitch. He threw his keys on the table, causing Brittany to bolt upright from the sudden noise.

"Oh shit babe, sorry. I didn't realise you were asleep" he said coming to sit by Brittany. The blonde curled up into her boyfriend's side and asked him how his day was. Ever since they first started dating, they would make it their priority to ask about each other's day.

"It was good." He said as he absently stroked her hair, "One of the girls in my junior class had a mini meltdown though when she couldn't memorise the steps. She was so cute, I had to take her outside to calm her down, and it took me about ten minutes until she finally started relaxing when I gave her chocolate."He chuckled. Brittany looked up at her boyfriend in admiration. She loved that he was so good with kids, he was so sweet and patient with them and all of the little girls had told him that they want to be his girlfriend when they were older. Brittany found it adorable, she couldn't blame them either he was pretty good looking. He was tall, athletic and tanned. He had dark brown hair that complemented his dark brown eyes.

After a few more seconds of them holding each other, Mitch peeled himself out of Brittany's hold to take a shower. Brittany decided to just resign to their bed, too tired to stay awake.

The next morning, Brittany woke up and was so thrilled that it was Friday and she could relax for the next couple of days. She got out of bed and headed to her first class of the day, theatre studies with Santana.

"Hey" She greeted, shuffling into the small classroom.

"Hey Britt" Santana smiled, excited to see her friend. Brittany was shocked by her chipper mood because for the few weeks that they had known each other, Brittany had discovered that Santana loves to listen and sing to music, she is obsessed with chilli sauce and she hates early mornings. Usually she would walk in the room about ten minutes late with her hair thrown up in a messy bun, her eyes bloodshot and tired, carrying a cup of coffee. When Brittany asked her why she was so tired, Santana would just shrug and mumble something to herself and proceed to drink her coffee.

This morning, Santana was already taking notes when Brittany walked in. She didn't look like her usual, tired self; she looked refreshed and excited about something. Brittany just stared at her for a few minutes as Santana continued scribbling notes in her book.

"What?" She laughed.

"Why are you so happy?" Brittany wondered, the strange look never leaving her face.

"No reason." She shrugged. Brittany just continued to look at her. "I'm just excited ok?"

"About what?" Brittany asked as she grabbed a few pens and a book out of her bag.

"Um, some people asked me to come to a club with them tonight, I'm so excited Britt. These are the first friends I've made, besides you and they don't care that I'm a lesbian" She smiled. "Do you want to come?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure. Santana that's so great! I'm glad you've made some new friends." Brittany said happily.

"And hey, you can show me your awesome dancing skills now." Santana offered.

"Yay. Maybe if you're lucky I'll dance with you"

"Whatever, maybe I don't want to dance with you, ever think of that?" Santana teased.

"Um do not lie! You can't wait to get all hot and sweaty with me" Brittany snickered with a wink. Santana swallowed audibly. Even though Brittany had intended it as a joke, Santana couldn't help replaying the girl's words in her head. She would be lying if she said she didn't think Brittany was sexy, everything about the blonde was sexy and now she was getting the chance to dance with the girl. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah fine" Santana said, trying to focus on the professor that had just started speaking. She reminded herself over and over that Brittany was her new friend who she had just met a few weeks ago; she was straight and had a _boyfriend. _Santana just hoped she would be able to control herself tonight.

At nine o'clock that night, Brittany was ready to party. She had straightened her hair, put on a tight black dress and a lot of makeup and was finally walking out of the door to meet Santana at the club.

She met up with the brunette in the line who was wearing a red dress, she looked hot! Brittany was stunned, she had never seen the girl dressed up and what she saw was just breathtaking. It seemed as though Brittany had the same effect on Santana because she was also gaping at the blonde with the same stunned look on her face. They both smiled shyly to each other and walked inside. Santana found her friends quickly who were sitting in a booth near the bar.

"Hey guys" Santana called over the pounding music. "This is Brittany, Brittany this is Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt and Jack, Dianna and Brooke" Santana said, introducing each of them. Brittany was surprised at how many friends Santana had made especially when she had said that she was too shy to make friends.

They squished their way into the booth as Jack went to buy them a couple of drinks.

"So Brittany, Santana tells us that you go to Julliard too. I'm surprised we haven't bumped into each other before." Blaine said. Brittany was surprised he was so friendly but so glad that he had made the effort to have a conversation with her, she felt a little awkward being out with new people but that quickly dissolved when Jack handed her a drink and she started sipping it.

"Actually I think I saw you the other day, you were performing in the auditorium, I went in to meet someone and I saw you practising. You're a really good actor."

"Well thank you Brittany, my dream is to be on Broadway so here's hoping" He smiled.

After a few drinks and laughs with her friends, Santana was ready to dance. She knew Brittany was anxious to get on the dance floor too because she could not stop swaying to the music. The group left their booth and headed to the dance floor. Brittany was right she was a good dancer, actually she was incredible and Santana was so jealous of how coordinated the girl was. Santana loved to watch Brittany's face as she danced, her eyes automatically brightened when her body started to move and she had a permanent smile the whole time she was dancing.

Santana suddenly felt really uncomfortable watching the girl dance, knowing she wasn't even half as good Brittany was. Brittany noticed Santana's hesitation and grabbed her wrists gently, encouraging her to dance in time with her. After a few songs, Santana was finally having fun. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the fact that she had friends who accepted her or that she was dancing with an incredibly hot blonde but Santana finally felt proud of herself.

"Are you enjoying your dance lesson?" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, more like she was yelling because the music was so loud. Santana felt shivers travel all the way down her spine.

"Yes" she breathed. Brittany was smiling at the girl, her face hovering inches away from Santana's.

In that moment, Santana forgot about reality, she forgot Brittany was straight, she had a boyfriend, she had only known her for a few weeks, she was surrounded by people and without thinking she leant in to give the girl a passionate kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds because she felt strong arms pushing her away. Brittany pulled away looking horrified. Santana couldn't believe she had actually kissed her, she was definitely panicking about Brittany's reaction and whether or not she would ever forgive her. "What the hell was that?" Brittany yelled. She had backed away a few feet from Santana and was standing with a terrifying look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Brittany, I- I'm so sorry" She stuttered, a few tears spilled down her cheeks as she realised she had just ruined the only true friendship she had made in New York. Brittany was speechless, she gave one final look at Santana before retreating to the door and out of the club. Santana was left in the middle of the dance floor and she wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol, the fact that she had just ruined her friendship with Brittany or that hundreds of couples that were surrounding her but Santana felt utterly ashamed and embarrassed of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**A/N: So I know some of you guys were wondering about where this story is headed but don't worry we are slowly on our way to a Brittana fairytale! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

When Brittany arrived at her building an hour after leaving the club, she felt the adrenaline practically seeping out of her veins. She hastily pressed the button to her elevator, trying to calm herself and piece together what exactly happened with Santana. She had felt those soft, plump lips on hers for only a few seconds before she had realised what exactly she was doing. She had felt Santana's soft touch on her neck as she forced her closer and her warmth vibrating off her tanned skin. She couldn't seem to get the memory out of her head. Why was it bothering her so much? Sure she'd hooked up with girls in the past usually as a way to impress other guys and only under the influence of alcohol. But this time it was different, it had meant something. As soon as she felt Santana lean into her, she knew something was different.

The elevator opened to her floor and she stepped out hesitantly, twisting the door in front of her to be greeted by a dim light coming from the living room. Mitch was sitting on the couch with a beer watching tv when he saw Brittany.

"Hey sexy" he wolf whistled, noticing what she was wearing, "How was your night out?"

Brittany stood there with her mouth slightly agape wondering what she could possibly say. Mitch noticed her nervous behaviour and frowned before turning off the tv and walking towards the shaky blonde.

"Are you okay Britt?" He asked in concern, scanning her face for any sign as to why she wasn't responding.

"Um M-Mitch I need to tell you something", she blurted out.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked with even more concern.

"You know how I'm friends with Santana and she's a lesbian? Well tonight she went to kiss me and well I didn't know what was happening and then we were kissing but it only lasted a second and I-I just feel so guilty, I love you Mitch and I'm so, so sorry" She blurted out in a hurry, trying to gauge Mitch's reaction.

She was not expecting the low chuckle he let out once she was finished speaking, "Britt, calm down it's fine. I don't care". He looked at her with a sympathetic smile before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and returning to the couch.

Brittany was in a state of shock, she was expecting yelling and tears not laughing. She was so surprised at Mitch's reaction. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Mitch wondered in confusion.

"You don't care?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"Britt I told you its fine, she's a lesbian and you're hot, I honestly don't blame her". He said nonchalantly.

Brittany didn't really know how to respond to this, she had felt so guilty for the last hour or so, wracking her brain wondering how she could possibly explain herself, but in the end it didn't matter because clearly Mitch didn't care about what she did. She wondered if it had been a guy she had kissed would he have been so forgiving, just because Santana was a girl it didn't mean she wasn't a possible threat, she was a lesbian.

"Well while you were out, I taught another hip hop class. Those guys are so good now." He said casually, flicking his eyes between Brittany and the tv. Brittany just nodded and faked her best smile before excusing herself to wash her face.

Brittany didn't know why she was so upset, was it because her boyfriend didn't care that just an hour ago she was locking lips with a hot Latina or was it that fact that maybe her new friendship was ruined. With that thought in mind, she scrambled for her phone which was shoved at the bottom of her purse and noticed she had three text messages.

**Santana: Brittany I'm so sorry for what happened. I hope this hasn't ruined our friendship.**

**Blaine: Hey where did you go? You just bailed on us. Are you ok?**

**Santana: I hope you made it home safely, once again I'm sorry.**

She read the texts from Santana over and over until she decided to reply to Blaine saying yes she was okay but she had to go meet Mitch, she couldn't find a better excuse, and then with a sigh she replied to Santana's.

**Brittany: It's ok. Sorry I ran out on you. Can we talk tomorrow?**

She received a reply almost instantly, agreeing to meet her for coffee tomorrow. Once she had changed out of her party clothes and into her pyjamas she decided to call it a night and go to bed. She didn't bother kissing Mitch goodnight or telling him she was going to bed, she just lay there silently for what seemed like hours, replaying the events of the evening over and over until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Brittany met Santana for coffee. The blonde was nervous to say the least. She had no idea what she would say to Santana but she knew she had to talk about it, she couldn't stand Santana feeling guilty or possibly losing her friendship.

Santana met her at the coffee shop, Brittany was already sitting there waiting when Santana came over wearing a sheepish smile. She hesitantly sat down opposite Brittany and took a deep breath before beginning her well prepared speech.

"Brittany, I cannot tell you how incredibly sorry I am for putting you in that position last night, I was so selfish, I was only thinking about myself and I completely disregarded the consequences of my actions which was stupid and-", She was cut off by Brittany who was wearing a small smile and leant forward to give Santana's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Santana it's okay, don't beat yourself up." Brittany said.

"Are you sure? I feel terrible. What about your boyfriend? I bet he hates me." She said nervously.

Brittany didn't really know what to say.

"Um, he was a little shocked but he's okay, he understands" She lied. If she was being honest, _she _was actually upset rather than Mitch. She couldn't believe he was so fine with what had happened, she almost wanted to do it again, just to prove to him that maybe he should have been a little jealous.

"Oh, well that's good. Thank you Brittany for giving me another chance, I promise I won't screw it up" Santana said with a smile, Brittany just smiled back before sipping at her coffee.

Was it wrong that maybe she wanted Santana to screw it up again? The more she thought about the kiss, the more she realised how beautiful Santana was. Her hair was flowing in dark curls down her shoulder and her eyes were glistening with happiness. And her lips, her lips they were just so kissable.

"Um Brittany? Are you okay?" Santana asked with concern. Brittany suddenly realised she had been staring at the brunette's lips for the past few minutes and probably seemed really weird and creepy for Santana.

"Uh huh, actually I have to go" She said quickly jumping from her chair. Santana looked a little surprised at her sudden shift to leave, but got up as well and pulled the blonde into a hug, whispering in her ear, "Hey, I'm sorry if I freaked you out the other night but I still want to be friends with you. You're awesome Britt".

Brittany felt a shiver cast over her and her knees weaken a little at the brunette's husky whisper.

"Yep so do I", she croaked out before releasing herself from the tight embrace and reassuring Santana with a huge grin.

"I'll see you in class next week" Santana told her.

"Yeah ok,bye" Brittany waved before quickly hurrying out of the cafe.

Brittany walked down the street with a clouded mind. She looked down at her phone, there were no new text messages from Mitch. Her boyfriend hadn't even bothered asking where she was going that morning, not even caring that she was out with Santana. She thought she liked that Mitch wasn't the jealous type, but now she wasn't so sure. She just wanted Mitch to care about her, to make her feel special, loved and protected, but it seemed the more time they spent together, the more she wondered if he truly loved her. She shook herself out of those thoughts, believing she was just acting silly and returned home to find Mitch her boyfriend reading a book. He instantly smiled when she walked in the door and she thought to herself yes she was just being silly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I stuff up any details about Julliard or New York, I'm actually an aussie and I've never been to America. I will be going at the end of this year though! I'm so excited. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

The next week went by smoothly, it seemed Brittany and Santana's friendship was back to normal, each pretending the kiss had never happened. Brittany still felt weird about the whole thing, whatever she tried to do she just couldn't get it out of her head. She was starting to question whether Mitch's kisses were as good as Santana's. His lips were rougher than the Latina's and his stubble sometimes prickled her face when they were kissing. Brittany was going crazy over something so meaningless, something that had only lasted a few seconds. It was really bothering her that it bothered her so much but whatever she did to avert her mind from thinking about Santana she would just get lost in thought of how beautiful the woman was, it was becoming incredibly frustrating for the blonde.

It was a Saturday afternoon and both Brittany and Mitch had no plans for the day so they decided to go for a walk in their neighbourhood and then have lunch together. The couple had been so busy with dance, work and study commitments that they had barely spent any time together lately. It was a nice change to be spending the day together, Brittany definitely felt like she needed some alone time with her boyfriend to resolve her worries over Santana.

They both walked down the street hand in hand, basking in the sunny day in their New York, downtown neighbourhood. Brittany had a huge grin spread across her face because she was finally out with her love that was until Mitch suddenly stopped walking causing Brittany to jerk forward in embarrassment and was pulled by Mitch to be confronted by a group of people, two girls and a guy.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mitch wondered in surprise, his face immediately lit up with a smile when he saw the group.

"We were just getting something to eat before dance rehearsals, wanna join?" The man asked.

Mitch had disconnected his and Brittany's joined hands at this point.

"Yeah that would be awesome." He said, completely forgetting Brittany was even there. "Oh um guys this is my girlfriend Brittany. Brittany this is Quinn, Sarah and Charles, they're in the same dance class as me."

They all gave me a small smile of acknowledgement and Brittany felt pretty awkward. They were all very attractive people, all demonstrating their dancer's physique with strong, toned builds. Even though Brittany was a dancer as well, she had always felt slightly self conscious about her body. Mitch had always assured her that she had a perfect body but he never understood that the majority of girls in this world are just self conscious about their body image.

"Britt's a dancer too, we take the same classes sometimes when I'm not out with you losers", Mitch joked.

"So lunch?"he suggested, un phased by the fact that he had just invited three randoms to join Brittany and his date. Brittany was a bit annoyed at this and just allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the nearest restaurant by Mitch.

Once the group was seated, Brittany noticed how beautiful Quinn was. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and a gorgeous smile. Brittany felt slightly intimidated by the other blonde, especially when she noticed how friendly her and Mitch were towards each other. They joked about who was the better dancer, casually hitting each other and laughing together. The more Brittany observed the more she realised he was flirting right in front of her. It was like they had all completely forgotten she was there. Brittany just shrank back in her seat, her fork absently playing with the bit of lettuce on her plate, listening to the others joke and carry on as though she was invisible. Charles stopped conversing with the others for a moment to ask Brittany about dancing and what she was studying but decided the conversation between Mitch and Quinn was more entertaining so he rejoined the others. Brittany always thought that being in the middle of a conversation about just dancing would be awesome, but the more she sat there the more she realised she would rather be joking with Santana about her hopeless ability at temple run or talking about their favourite bands or playing 'I never', which they would usually play when class got way too boring. Brittany found 'I never' was such a good way to get to know another person however some stuff she didn't quite like finding out and decided it would be much better played with alcohol than juice or coffee.

After an hour or so, Brittany had had enough, she had reached her limit, she was pissed off and upset that Mitch had blown her off like this. Making the decision that she should not have to stand for this, Brittany grabbed her bag and coat and went to leave when she felt her wrist being snatched by a very confused Mitch.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I-I have to go study at Uni, have fun with your friends" She said, grabbing her wrist back and making a quick getaway.

"Britt wait!" she heard Mitch call but Brittany had already disappeared down the street. She felt absolutely humiliated and upset about what had just happened. She walked aimlessly down the street for a few minutes deciding what she should do now. She actually had a bit of work to do today but she was in no mood for writing an essay on different dance techniques so she sent a text message to her friend Santana.

**Brittany: Hey, what are you doing today? Wanna hang out?**

She received a reply almost immediately.

**Santana: Um nothing really, just doing some homework. Yeah I would love to! What do you want to do?**

**Brittany: Can I come see your dorm room? I wanna see the private life of Santana Lopez ;)**

**Santana: Haha yeah sure. See you soon.**

Brittany smiled at the message, she then felt vibration in her hands and noticed Mitch was calling her.

_Hello?_ She answered, continuing to walk in the direction of Julliard.

_What happened back there? You just left. _Mitch answered, sounding a bit irritated.

_I told you I have to study. Besides you have your cool friends to keep you company on our ruined date._

_Aw Britt, I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was a date._ He said, sounding genuinely guilty. Usually Mitch was quite the romantic. He would write her cute notes, send her flowers and always cuddle her when she seemed a little on edge.

_Mitch, we haven't spent time together in ages and the first time we go out together you ditch me for your other friends, deciding you would rather flirt with that hot blonde than spend time with me._

_What are you talking about? You ditched me and I wasn't flirting and as if you care anyway. I thought we didn't get jealous. _

Brittany could tell that Mitch was getting angrier at her. The couple rarely fought but when they did it was usually quite intense.

_So you're saying I can just go make out with some random guy on the street and you wouldn't care? _Brittany wondered, she was also getting quite worked up at this stage.

_What? No, Britt that's totally different to flirting. Why are we fighting over the phone?_

_Well you didn't care that I hooked up with Santana and I'm about to hang up so you don't have to worry. _

_Are you serious? Now you're angry at me for not being jealous? What the hell? We'll talk more about this later okay?_

_Whatever. Fine. _And with that Brittany disconnected the call and shoved her phone back in her bag. Her eyes began tearing up at the confronting phone call but rather than getting upset about her failed date she continued on her journey to Julliard.

She arrived outside Santana's dorm room thirty five minutes later after jumping on and off the subway, walking about seven blocks and then when she finally made it to the University she had to ask several students to direct her to Santana's room. She knocked on the door a few times, shuffling her feet nervously on the doormat. Brittany was greeted by a beautiful brunette wearing a massive jumper and reading glasses. Santana's hair was swept back in a messy bun with a few curls falling down her face. Brittany's face lit up with the biggest grin when she saw the brunette. Santana returned the smile and wrapped her arms around the excited dancer, ushering her inside.

Brittany's smile suddenly faded when she realised the pair weren't alone, there was in fact another girl in the room, lying on her bed with earphones in her ears. The girl was reading a book but Brittany thought to herself how could anyone be able to concentrate on reading with the volume of their music that loud?

"Kate, Kate!" Santana yelled, trying to get the other girls attention. Finally she looked up from her book and hurriedly took out her earphones causing them to tangle wildly. She flung herself off the bed, smoothed down her jeans and introduced herself.

"Um sorry, I didn't realise we had company. I'm Kate, Santana's roommate." She shook Brittany's hand awkwardly. Brittany had completely disregarded the fact that Santana would have a roommate. All this time she had thought she was Santana's only friend when really the brunette had been living with another girl, a tall and beautiful blonde might she had. Brittany was suddenly frustrated at the fact that the two people she cares about, Santana and Mitch, have both been hiding gorgeous blonde woman from her. She suddenly regretted coming here, she was not in the mood to watch her friend flirt in front of her just like her boyfriend had but then she realised she was getting quite worked up about something she really shouldn't care about so she calmed down a bit.

"Hi Kate, I'm Brittany".

"Oh the famous Brittany. Santana talks about you a lot" Kate said with a slight smirk. I looked at Santana who had gone bright red.

"Shut up. I do not." She spat and playfully punched Kate in the arm.

"Ow" Kate screeched, clutching her arm in pain.

"Get over it, you baby. I barely even hit you." Brittany felt kind of awkward, standing in between the bickering girls, noticing that they acted more like siblings than friends, perhaps they were sisters, Brittany thought.

"Whatevs. I'm leaving this place anyway. I got a hot date. You two behave, I don't wanna come back to you two having sex on my bed." Kate teased as she gathered her things. Brittany turned the brightest shade of pink on the colour scheme and decided to look at the floor to avoid the eyes of Kate or Santana.

"Why would we do it on your bed idiot?" Santana quipped before throwing a pillow at the retreating blonde who just poked out her tongue and slammed the door.

Brittany and Santana stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, with Brittany's eyes still plastered on the floor.

"Sorry about her, she didn't mean that stuff. I mean she knows you have a boyfriend, she's just an annoying piece of shit." Santana said.

"Oh yeah, she um seems nice." Brittany said, not really knowing what to say but smiling to herself about the fact that Santana clearly talked about her a lot.

Santana snorted, "oh yeah she's great", she said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes "So what's up?"

"Eh, nothing really. I was on a date with Mitch but it didn't really work out." Brittany shrugged.

Santana sat down on her bed and looked at Brittany with curiosity, "Well why not?"

Brittany sat down next to Santana and answered "I just got jealous I guess because there was this really hot blonde who interrupted our date and he wouldn't stop flirting with her."

Santana put her hand on Brittany's shoulder in comfort. "Brittany, you're a hot blonde" she laughed. Brittany turned to look at Santana, raising her eyebrow as if to say really?

Santana noticed, "No you are. Trust me if you were my girlfriend I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. You're sexy as hell." She admitted.

Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat and suddenly felt very nervous, her eyes lingered across the brunette's face, taking in the beauty and sincerity she saw before her and then quickly shifted her gaze awkwardly back to the floor.

"Anyway it probably worked out for the best because I seriously need your help with my assignment." Santana pleaded. Brittany just rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Santana it's due tomorrow you fool. Have you started it at least?"

"Um I wrote my name on it?" She said.

"You goose. Fine I'll help you only if you buy me dinner once where done." Brittany said.

"Deal" Santana accepted, happy that she didn't have to conquer her assignment on her own.

After three hours of intense studying, Santana was finally finished her assignment. "Done" she yelled out in pride, firing up the printer to print her final copy.

"Finally" Brittany muttered with a playful smile, absently flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"Hey, don't be mean or I won't buy you dinner. Besides you barely helped." She said smugly.

"What? I planned the whole thing" Brittany defended, getting a bit worked up.

"Wow relax, I'm joking." Santana said with a laugh. "Alright come on, let's go"

Brittany and Santana were spending a very nice evening together, laughing and eating dinner at a restaurant Santana claimed was her favourite in New York, Brittany wasn't really convinced and decided she would have to take Santana out for dinner dates in some of _her _favourite restaurants next time.

"So, you're roommate Kate is really hot. Have you ever thought of going out with her?" Brittany asked while playing with some leftover fries on her plate. Santana gave her an _are you kidding me?_ look before laughing and saying "No way, she is so annoying. Besides she's straight."

Brittany shrugged and felt relieved at Santana's answer, knowing she wouldn't have to act like a crazy, jealous person every time she saw Kate.

"Anyway I have a crush on someone else", Santana said looking up at Brittany.

"Oh" Brittany gulped, feeling nervous again. This was it, she thought, the moment Santana would confess her feelings for herb but that thought was suddenly interrupted with the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket.

**From Mitch: Hey, are you coming home at all tonight? I'm really sorry about today. Could you please call me? I'm getting worried. **

"It's Mitch, I forgot to tell him where I was and he's getting worried. I should probably go." Brittany said, gathering her bag.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Santana said with a hint of disappointment that made Brittany feel special.

"I'm sorry I had to cut our dinner date short. Next time I'll take you to a real restaurant." Brittany said feeling bad.

"Pfft this place is awesome don't deny it and next time we go on a date it won't involve you writing half my assignment." She said. Brittany just smiled and gave her a quick hug before walking out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: So I tried something a little different with this chapter and tried to incorporate both Brittany and Santana's perspectives. So please review and tell me what you think and if you would like me to write more of Santana's POV. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

When Brittany arrived back home that night Mitch was already waiting for her. The apartment was dark, the only light spilling through the room was from the many candles scattered. Brittany dropped her keys on the end table and greeted Mitch who was standing in the middle of the room holding a bouquet of flowers, wearing his finest black suit and sporting the widest and most apologetic grin Brittany had ever seen.

Brittany let out a small chuckle of surprise and awe, "What is all this?" she smiled.

"I'm sorry about today. These are for you" He said, gesturing towards the flowers and handing them over to her.

"My favourite," she gushed, smelling them in appreciation. She gently placed the flowers on the dining room table and he pulled her into a tight embrace, placing soft kisses from the shell of her ear all the way to the base of her neck. Brittany tried to focus on what he was doing but whenever she did she felt dirty, as though she should run away from him to the bathroom and cleanse herself in the shower. She felt terrible for thinking this, Mitch had made such an effort to impress her and normally she would be lapping up the romance and attention her boyfriend was giving her but tonight something was off.

She looked around the room, the candles, the music playing softly in the background was so perfect. He was perfect. It made Brittany sad because she was different, she had visible flaws that made her hate herself and her body sometimes. She was usually good at hiding this from people because she hated the feeling of being pitied but Mitch read her so well. She was an open book under his magnifying glass which scared her so much. She wished she was a stronger person, one that was perfect and had no flaws at all so she could show Mitch that she was right for him but she couldn't do that. She was human after all and no human exuded perfection.

'"I hope you're hungry because I made your favourite dinner" Mitch said, walking into the kitchen. Brittany's smile suddenly vanished and she immediately felt guilty for having dinner with Santana instead of Mitch.

"Oh, um I already ate before," she explained, roughly running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh who with?"

"Uh, Santana" she admitted. She noticed Mitch's eyes flash with disappointment but he quickly recovered, rushing back out of the kitchen to join her.

"Hey that's ok, we can watch a movie or something?" he offered. "I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about today, I fucked up. I didn't mean to ruin our date and I really have missed you these past weeks I guess it's just been hard with dancing and what not."

Brittany smiled at his apology but she wasn't quite satisfied. There was something inside her, something that made her realise that the big romantic gestures most girls, including herself would usually swoon over made her feel like she wanted to be sick.

Mitch started kissing her again, trying his hardest to make it up to her. He pulled her into him and passionately melded his lips with hers. She was struggling to remain centred, she was glad Mitch had his arm around her waist otherwise she thought she might fall over.

She felt suffocated, as though the ocean was crashing down upon her, all she wanted to do was escape but she was slowly drowning, drowning in his kisses. Mitch pulled away sensing something was wrong and just raised his eyebrows in concern, grabbing her arms and trying to shake the bad thoughts out of her. But Brittany couldn't be shaken out of her daze. The candles, the music, the man in the suit, they were all too much for the blonde. She started feeling hot, almost as though she was on fire. She felt like she was drowning and being choked to death by flames all at the same time.

"Brittany?" Mitch asked, growing more and more concerned by her strange behaviour.

"I, uh, maybe we should take a break". She said it before she had even thought it. It was out in the open, floating above them like a dark, unexpected cloud.

The moments passed by for what seemed like days until Mitch finally pulled himself out of the initial shock and Brittany waited for the debris to fall from the bombshell she had just hit him with.

"Are you serious? What did I do wrong?" He asked in a panic, grabbing at her arms a little roughly for the blonde and forcing her to look directly at him, never taking his eyes off of her.

Brittany didn't know what to say. He had done nothing wrong, maybe that was the problem. She supposed what they say is true, women just love drama.

"Mitch you didn't do anything wrong, I just started university and I-I need some time to think, to reassess my life and my goals." She spluttered. Mitch took a few sharp breaths and then threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Fuck Brittany, I'm trying, I really am but I can't do this by myself. It's like you don't care anymore. What the hell happened between summer and now? Huh?" He yelled angrily.

Brittany was trembling now, she had never seen him so angry.

"I-I, I'm sorry. It's just a break, I didn't say we had to break up." She said, tears falling freely down her face. She never did like confrontation, especially with the ones she loved.

"Brittany we live together, why on earth did you agree to moving in with me if you didn't want to stay with me? Are we suppose to just live together without being together? I sleep on the couch and you sleep in the bedroom, we eat in separate parts of the apartment and act like strangers. Is that what you want?" He demanded.

He was staring at her with big angry eyes, Brittany refused to look at him, choosing to stare at her pink shoelaces instead.

"I-I didn't think about t-that. Sorry."

He let out a sigh of exhaustion. "You know what Brittany perhaps that's your problem. You never think."

He gave her one last look of disgust before walking past her and towards the door.

"I'll stay at a friend's tonight. We can talk tomorrow, I just I can't do this right now." He said to her back and slammed the door.

Brittany was left in the middle of the room, feeling absolutely terrible. Her body was trembling with the shock of Mitch's words. She let the tears flow freely now, wrapping her arms across her chest, trying to comfort herself. The song on the stereo had changed, the sound poured around her and took a hold of her as she listened intently to the lyrics,

_But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>I really fucked it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<br>Didn't I, my..._

She thought about what had just happened. Had she just ruined the best part of her life? She knew Mitch wouldn't take her decision to take a break well but she was not prepared for his actual reaction. She needed to do something, something that would justify her decision. She needed to see once and for all who she was destined to be and be with. Grabbing her keys she walked through the front door, the music still playing through the apartment.

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck<em>

Santana was on cloud nine after her dinner with Brittany. She loved spending time with her blonde, bubbly friend, the girl always managed to lighten her mood. She seemed to have this infectious smile and laugh that would make her feel like the most special person in the world.

Santana made it back to her dorm, pretty tired actually which was strange considering she slept in until after noon, but hey that was Santana. The girl liked to sleep. She walked in the small room and the first thing she noticed was that devil cat sitting on her pillow, on her bed. Her blood boiled in anger at the sight. The not so innocent creature was curled up in a peaceful slumber unaware of the glare it was receiving from Santana.

Santana looked over at its owner Kate who was lounging on her own bed, smiling to herself as she typed frantically on her laptop. Probably having cyber sex with her boyfriend or something, Santana thought and rolled her eyes. "Get that thing off of my bed."

Kate looked up at Santana and then towards the cat. "No, he likes your bed." She said a smirk rising on her lips, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"I swear to god if that thing does not move in five seconds I am going to put it in some boiling water and make it my next meal." Santana said in her fiery voice.

"For fuck sake, get over it." Kate said, getting up to snatch up the animal and placing it on her own bed, cooing words of comfort and stroking his fur. "Big, mean Santana is just intimidated by you, poor little Vomy."

Santana let out a howl of laughter, "I cannot believe you called your cat that."

A few weeks ago, Kate decided to invest in a kitten. Santana had refused for days, she went so far as to threaten to call the police but Kate reminded her that buying a cat _wasn't _a felony. So one day when the Latina was fast asleep after a big night out of drinking she bought a cat. Santana had left a bucket by her bed the night before in case she needed to throw up. In the morning she did just that before jumping in the shower. When she came out, she noticed the new addition wading around in the bucket of vomit, meowing its little lungs out for someone to come save him. Santana was on the floor in hysterics when Kate walked in and finally rescued the little cat. From then on, Santana said the only way she would put up with having the cat living them would be to christen it as Vomy.

"Well it's not like I had a choice. You threatened to pour the bucket of vomit over my bed if I refused." She said, scooping up Vomy and nestling him under her chin. "But I will admit it's a very creative name and whenever I tell them the story of how he was named, you always come off as the bitch."

Santana glared at the girl before collapsing onto her bed, closing her eyes, finally able to relax.

"Where'd you go before?" Kate asked over her laptop screen.

"Out for dinner with Brittany." She said casually.

"Like a date?"Kate asked excitedly, shutting the screen of her laptop and sitting up a little straighter.

"No."

Kate sighed in disappointment, "Seriously when are you going to tell her how you feel? This is getting a little ridiculous, all you do is mope about how she's straight and how you would never have a chance."

Santana sat up in shock, "What? No I don't!"

"Pfft, 'I'm Santana and I love a girl named Brittany but she will never love me back because I have a vagina and she likes dick.'" The girl mimicked. Santana threw a pillow at her and the girl yelped, trying to protect Vomy from getting hit.

As much as she hated when Kate said it, it was true. She loved Brittany so much it was frightening. She was so pathetic, the first girl she sets her eyes on out of Ohio happens to be the one that she falls in love with. She felt like all those boys who always end up ruining friendships because they fall in love with the girl. When she had kissed Brittany at the club, she felt like her heart had latched onto the other girl's. She never wanted to let go, she wanted Brittany to be hers, she wanted to love her, to protect her and spend her life with her. God she was pathetic, she thought.

Santana was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She looked over at Kate who seemed unfazed, her eyes never lifting from her computer. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled herself up off of the mattress to open the door. She opened it to find a beautiful blonde girl standing in front of her, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her make up was smudged. Santana gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey Britt, what-", she was cut off when Brittany roughly pulled her lips towards her own and passionately connected them in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced for a few seconds but Santana finally gave in and let Brittany take charge, still a little confused by what was going on. Brittany pulled away after what seemed like hours. Santana looked into the blonde's eyes, desperately searching for answers. Brittany just smiled and said, "I know what I want now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I blame The Hunger Games, I'm seriously addicted! But this chapter is a bit longer than my others so hopefully that makes up for my delay. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, you guys really inspire me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry for the angst.**

Chapter 6

"I know what I want now", Brittany breathed, pulling away from the passionate kiss with Santana. Santana just stood there absolutely stunned and couldn't help the small smile that crept over her face as she re lived the feeling of Brittany's lips on hers.

They were both pulled from their intimate moment when they heard an awkward Kate clearing her throat behind them, reminding them they weren't alone. They turned to look at her and just like Santana she was wearing an expression of shock. She had completely forgotten about her furious typing on her laptop and was staring at the pair with a wide eyed expression.

"Um Kate, do you think you could possibly get lost for a little while", Santana finally said, shooting her pleading looks to encourage her to leave.

"Uh, sure thing ladies, I'll just go get some coffee or whatever", she said uncomfortably, getting up off of her bed and walking past them and out of the room. She shot Santana a smug smirk and put her hand over her chest to imitate a person in love. Santana just pushed her into the hallway and slammed the door in her face.

Once Santana had shut the door she immediately felt the awkward tension make its way back to her body. She just stood against the wall trying to process what had happened before she noticed an excited blonde still smiling at her.

"Okay please stop smiling like that, you're freaking me out." She hissed. "Brittany what the hell are you doing here? And what are you doing kissing me when you have a boyfriend?"

Brittany's smile instantly dropped as she registered Santana's reaction. She wasn't really thinking about how Santana would react to her kissing her but she just knew she had to see if all the drama she had put herself through the last few weeks was actually worth it. When Brittany finally kissed the other girl again, she knew she wasn't making it all up. The couple had a chemistry that and she know she liked Santana in a more than friends way. Brittany instantly started to panic though. What would she do about Mitch? What would she do if Santana rejected her? She realised Santana was looking at her waiting for an answer but Brittany had completely forgotten how to speak. She just stood there, seriously regretting what she had done. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here, I'll go", she said sadly, her shoulders hunched over in regret and sadness.

Santana didn't want her to leave, realising she had been too harsh on Brittany before. The girl was clearly upset and had only kissed her as an outlet for her sadness but she didn't want her to leave in this state. She wanted her to explain what was going on in her head. "You don't have to leave Britt, talk to me." She said sweetly, grabbing her wrist before she had a chance to escape and pulled her over to the bed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just a bit confused that's all. Did something happen?" Santana asked noticing the blonde's puffy eyes, a clear indication that she had been crying.

Brittany looked down at her feet in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Santana. "Um, well me and Mitch had a fight I guess and I told him that I wanted to take a break and figure stuff out and he got really angry-", she began.

"Did he hurt you?" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, no Mitch would never do that but there was a lot of yelling and I told him I just needed some time to think stuff through but he didn't like that".

"What do you need to think through?" Santana asked. Brittany looked up at the other girl nervously playing with a loose piece of string on her jacket. She took a few deep breaths and decided to just go ahead and say what she has been thinking and feeling for the past few weeks.

"Santana I, this is hard to explain. I think I like you and it's weird because I've never felt this way over anyone apart from Mitch and especially not over a girl. I don't understand it Santana I really don't but I just know there is something between us. How else can you explain the last few weeks, our relationship has developed so fast and its really strange I guess but I want to maybe try this, try us." Brittany rambled. She finally stopped talking and looked over to Santana who just looked dumbfounded. She hadn't bothered interrupting Brittany or speaking, she was just staring at Brittany and tried to comprehend everything.

"God I'm such an idiot, of course you wouldn't have feelings for me. Look at you, you're gorgeous and I'm, I'm pathetic...I'm sorry, this was a mistake." Brittany said, going to leave again. That's when Santana finally gathered her voice and screeched out "Wait, don't go." Brittany turned around and looked at the Latina with regretful eyes. Santana grabbed the blonde's hand, feeling as though she needed to touch the girl in front of her to assure herself that she wasn't dreaming. "Are you actually serious?" Santana asked in a low whisper almost scared to say it any louder.

"Um, well I guess, I just feel so stupid right now. It's cool if you don't feel the same or whatever", Brittany said almost on the verge of tears at the amount of embarrassment she was feeling.

"Britt, I definitely do have feelings for you." Santana said shyly. Brittany lifted her head up and looked back at Santana excitedly.

"Wait, you do?"

"Of course I do. You're beautiful and funny and cute and kind and you're just amazing. You are so not pathetic." She said. "Oh wow I'm so corny," she laughed and Brittany gave her the biggest and brightest smile she had ever seen making her heart melt.

Brittany looked absolutely exhausted. The events of today were finally catching up with her and she finally let the tears run free. It was like a floodgate was being open, everything Brittany was holding in from the last few weeks was being unleashed and she had no idea how to feel.

"Brittany?" Santana whispered rubbing her back softly.

"I'm so-sorry. I-I should go home." She stuttered through sobs.

"Britt I'm not letting you go anywhere in this state. Will you please stay for a while until you calm down?" Brittany just nodded and allowed Santana to lead her over to the bed. Santana wasn't sure what to do. She had always comforted her friends when they were upset, but this was different. They weren't exactly friends anymore. Santana didn't know what they were and she also didn't know how to stop her tears because _she_ was the cause of those tears. That made her heart ache.

"You know what I do when I'm upset?" Santana asked. Brittany just let out a few strangled sobs. "I find comfort in my favourite tv characters. What's your favourite tv show?"

Brittany looked up at Santana, "Friends".

Santana smiled, "me too and guess what I have all ten seasons right here. Would you like to watch a few episodes?" She cooed. Brittany nodded. Santana hopped off the mattress and put on Friends. She gave Brittany a sad smile, propped up a few pillows and helped the blonde find a comfortable position so she could settle into her favourite show.

After a few minutes Brittany decided snuggling up to Santana was more comfortable than the pile of pillows. Santana wasn't sure how to react, she didn't want to freak out the other girl by moving too fast but she knew Brittany needed comfort right now so she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss to her forehead. Brittany's breathing started to finally even out and her whimpers slowed down. Santana thought she might have fallen asleep until the blonde spoke up. "So now what?"

"Well can I maybe take you on a date this Friday?" Santana asked nervously. Brittany sat up to get a better look at Santana. She had a massive smile on her face as she tried to see whether Santana was serious or not.

"Really?" She wondered, "I would love that."

"Of course I'm serious. Is there anything particular you would want to do?"

Brittany just shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to surprise you then." Santana said smiling.

She was so happy that she had been brave enough to take the next step with Brittany. She was so proud of how far she had come. Nothing could erase the smile on her face that was until Brittany's phone started buzzing and a picture of a good looking man smiling at the camera accompanied by the name Mitch flashed across the screen. Santana had never met Brittany's boyfriend, she didn't even know what he looked like. It was easier that way. She felt less involved but now seeing his smiling face light up Brittany's phone made her stomach turn and her heart clench.

Brittany hastily cancelled the call and pushed it deep into her pockets to avoid any awkwardness. But unfortunately for Brittany the damage was already done.

"Britt, I don't feel right going on a date with you when you're still involved with Mitch."

"But we're taking a break. He knows I need to sort stuff out, it's fine" Brittany defended. Santana wasn't one hundred percent convinced but she couldn't really argue. It was Brittany's decision and it's not like Santana and Brittany were dating, they had only kissed a couple of times. Santana and Brittany finished watching the friends episode before Brittany had decided she best go home.

Santana found it difficult to fall asleep that night. She kept replaying the events of earlier that day. She had never expected things to turn out like this but she wasn't complaining.

The next week was really strange for the two girls. Neither of them knew how to act. They weren't exactly friends or girlfriends. They were kind of stuck in between but with the added complication of Brittany's boyfriend Mitch, Santana had no idea where she stood.

Santana was really stressing about their date on Friday. She wanted to make it special but she had no idea what Brittany would want to do and every time she asked her she would say "Make it a surprise." That really didn't help Santana at all.

On Wednesday evening Brittany agreed to meet Mitch to talk to him about what was going on. Brittany decided it was best to meet at a restaurant rather than at their apartment because she didn't want Mitch getting any ideas about moving back in. Brittany knew what she wanted, she wanted to try and make it work with Santana, trying to do as clean as possible. She really didn't want anyone to be hurt by her decision but then she remembered it wasn't a perfect world.

"So um how have you been?" Mitch asked awkwardly as they sat down opposite each other at the table.

"Ok I guess. How about you?"

"Good." Brittany noticed how forced the conversation was and it immediately made her cringe. Neither of them had ever had a problem with being comfortable with each other but I guess things were different now.

"Look I'm really sorry I yelled at you the other night. I should have listened and about the whole break thing well you can have as much time as you need." Mitch said apologetically. Brittany felt really guilty, Mitch was trying so hard to get her back but she just knew being with him wasn't right.

"I'm sorry too. I don't really know what's going on right now but I think I should be honest with you from now on and tell you what I'm thinking." Brittany said.

"Um ok" Mitch said hesitantly.

"I'm going on a date Friday." Brittany said honestly. Mitch tensed in her chair and his nostrils flared, clearly upset by this new discovery.

"Ok" He said. "Can I ask who with?"

"Um you know that girl I was telling you about, Santana?" She asked, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Wait you're going on a date with a lesbian?"

Brittany just nodded. Mitch let out a howl of laughter, throwing his head back and banging his hand on the table. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together in curiosity and confusion.

"Brittany that's crazy. You're not gay."

"Genders don't matter Mitch all that matters is the person." She said and Mitch scoffed.

"Baby don't be stupid. Come on let's go home." He said reaching for her hand.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"You're not gay Brittany. I think I would know," he said winking and Brittany cringed.

"You're a jerk".

"And you're not gay. Don't tell me I turned you gay because I know I'm not _that _bad in bed." He said angrily, his voice was definitely getting louder now.

"This isn't about sex Mitch, fuck you're so insensitive." Brittany yelled.

"Oh I'm insensitive? Really? You're the one leaving me for a fucking lesbian" He quipped.

Their conversation had become so heated that the waiter had to tell them to leave as people were starting to stare and complain. They left the restaurant and continued their argument in an empty alleyway.

"Tell me what this is really about?" Mitch yelled.

"I just I think I'm falling for this girl." Brittany said in a small voice. Mitch took a deep breath, trying to control his anger but it was slowly getting the better of him.

"You've known her for a fucking month Brittany. I've been you're boyfriend for the past year. I can't believe you're doing this. It's not that simple. You can't just go around breaking hearts and then turning gay for some bitch you've known for a month." He screamed. Brittany flared with anger when Mitch had called Santana a bitch. He had crossed a line. "Fuck Brittany we live together, we're in love and you're going to throw that all away? Don't be such an idiot".

Brittany shrank in fear hearing the amount of anger, pain and heartbreak in his voice.

"Is there a problem here?" A man asked approaching the couple who had obviously been yelling a lot louder than they thought.

"It's fine buddy thanks." Mitch barked, not bothering to look at the man.

"Miss are you ok?" He asked in concern. Brittany hadn't really said much after Mitch had yelled at her she was too scared to speak up.

"I said it's fine." Mitch yelled, turning away from Brittany to look at the man.

"Mitch", Brittany warned.

"Perhaps this isn't a conversation you should be having in an alleyway." The man suggested.

"Just fuck off and let us deal with it." Mitch screamed moving closer to Brittany who was shaking in fear.

"I'm not leaving her here with you, she's clearly terrified." The man said pointing towards Brittany. Mitch was beyond angry at this stage and without thinking he threw a right hand hook at the man. The man fell over with the sudden shock of being hit in the face with such force. Brittany clapped her hands to her mouth in disbelief. She went to see if the man was okay but Mitch had other plans, he threw the blonde off of the man and pushed her up against the wall.

"Brittany you can't do this to me. I love you. Don't do this." He screamed and at this stage Brittany was an absolute mess. She had tears streaming down her face and was shaking with fear. The man picked himself off of the ground and proceeded to hit Mitch and push him against the wall. In all of the haste of their sudden brawl, instead of hitting the man in the face like he had intended, the man ducked and Mitch accidently hit the blonde. That immediately broke up the fight as both men stared in disbelief. Mitch's eyes widened as he examined the damage he had caused.

"Oh my god. Britt, I'm so sorry."

Brittany had her hands clapped over her face but both of the men could see the blood and the swelling and bruising that was slowly forming around her right eye.

Mitch tried to reach out to the blonde but the man stepped in between the two. "I think you better walk away," he said.

Mitch looked at Brittany for a long time with apology, a few tears starting sliding down his face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Brittany watched him walk around the corner and then out of sight. The man stepped forward and looked at her eye, squinting sharply and wincing when he noticed the bruising.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes" she answered through her sobs.

"Come on", he said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the street and hailed a cab for her.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"Don't worry about it. Just promise me you'll stay away from that prick."

Brittany just nodded as she got into the cab and headed back to her apartment.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was hoping for a clean ending, not this. She walked into her bathroom and inspected her eye. There was a decent sized purple bruise circling her eye and it was complemented by some serious swelling. Brittany got some ice from the freezer and let the tears fall freely. Her sobs wracked her entire body and it felt like she was never going to stop.

She scanned through her contacts in her phone and landed on Santana. She contemplated calling her but decided against it. She didn't want her to see her like this, vulnerable and broken, so instead she just let herself cry on the couch and eventually fell asleep.

Santana didn't see the blonde in class the next day and each text she sent was ignored. Santana was panicking, maybe Brittany had changed her mind. On Friday night she went to pick Brittany up from her apartment as planned. She knocked on the door, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Santana was wearing a stunning black dress and had her hair done up in a messy bun. She was so excited for her date with Brittany but when the blonde opened the door she did not expect to see what she saw. Brittany was wearing some tracksuit pants and a tshirt that was way too big for her. She had some make up on but it did not cover up the darkened bruise that was featured on her face. Santana gasped when she noticed the bruise and Brittany's sad eyes.

"What the hell happened?" She said gritting her teeth together angrily. She was going to kill that asshole Mitch.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Up next will be Santana's reaction to Mitch's outburst and their date. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so I'm really sorry if it sucks. I have a lot of exams and essays coming up so I'm finding it hard to find the time to write unfortunately. Thanks always to my amazing reviewers, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Britt, tell me what happened?" Santana asked. Brittany let the fiery Latina inside and the two girls sat down on the couch. Santana was still in shock by Brittany's appearance. Brittany just looked down at the floor while Santana tried desperately to figure out what had happened. Santana put a comforting hand on Brittany's thigh and she gently turned the blonde's chin to inspect the wound. She pressed her warm, gentle fingers to the swelling and noticed it was flaming hot. Brittany winced at the touch and Santana quickly retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry Britt." She cooed. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Brittany just shrugged and continued to look down at the ground.

"Hey" Santana whispered, "look at me". Brittany lifted her chin to look at Santana. Her eyes were filled with warmth and compassion. Brittany offered her a forced smile and then noticed what she was wearing. Santana looked absolutely breathtaking and Brittany felt terribly guilty for not dressing up for her date.

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

"Why are you sorry?" Santana asked.

"You look gorgeous and I should have called you and cancelled so you didn't have to get all dressed up to come all the way over here and be with a girl who got hit by her boyfriend".

Santana looked at Brittany with sympathy. She felt terrible for the girl and all she wanted to do was to go over to that asshole Mitch's house and give him a piece of her mind. She knew that Brittany wouldn't want her to get involved though because I guess it wasn't really any of her business so she gritted her teeth shut for the moment and wondered how she could possibly make Brittany feel better. She pulled Brittany into her side and raked her fingers through her silky, blonde hair.

After a few minutes of tension filled silence, Santana couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed answers. "Brittany do you mind if I ask what happened?" She asked softly.

Brittany took a few deep breaths. She was scared to tell Santana what had happened because she was scared of what her reaction might be. She looked up into those warm eyes and she knew she was safe with Santana so instead of shying away from her she decided to tell her the truth.

"Mitch and I went out to dinner on Wednesday and I told him that I was going on a date with you. He was really rude about it and we started yelling so they kicked us out of the restaurant and we continued fighting in the alley. A guy stepped in and tried to help but he just got into a fight with Mitch. Mitch went to hit the guy but he accidently hit me instead. He didn't mean it." Brittany said and Santana grabbed her hand and squeezed in tightly.

"Britt, it doesn't matter if he meant it or not, he hit you and there is no way he is going to get away with it." Santana said, getting up and balling her fists in anger. She refused to sit there any longer, listening to the damage Mitch had inflicted on the innocent blonde before her.

"No, Santana please don't get involved." Brittany begged.

"He hit you Brittany. He has no right to do that. I swear to god I am going to kill him." She said getting angry.

"Santana please don't. I don't want him to hit you either. It's over now. I talked to him last night on the phone and told him if he tried to see me again I would press charges. His friend is coming to pick up his stuff tomorrow."

Santana deflated a bit when Brittany said this. "Are you sure? Because I can seriously beat the shit out of him if you want? I'll go all Lima Heights on him."

"You'll what?" Brittany chuckled.

"Don't worry." Santana smiled, "but I will ends him if he does anything to hurt you again".

After a few seconds it seemed every emotion Brittany had been holding back was starting to bubble to the surface. She almost felt sick with the amount of emotional baggage she was carrying at the moment. She drifted her eyes to the floor, trying to get something secure and stable to focus on to try and diffuse the sickening feeling in her stomach. Santana noticed Brittany's changed behaviour and moved forward, placing a comforting hand on her back. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah" Brittany puffed, "I just don't feel too well."

Santana jutted out her bottom lip in sympathy and continued to stroke her hand along Brittany's back. "How about we have our date here? We can watch movies and talk for ages and when you finally feel a bit better we can order some dinner?" Santana offered. Brittany couldn't help the grin that spread across her entire face at Santana's suggestion. "I would love that".

"Can I look through your movie collection?"

"Yeah sure, my DVDs are in the cupboard over by the tv", Brittany said pointing towards the television set in the corner of the room.

Once Santana stood up Brittany was able to admire her beautiful appearance. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress, black heels and her hair was curled. Brittany was unaware that she was practically drooling over the sexy Latina until Santana turned around and gave her a playful smirk and asked her "like what you see?", Brittany nodded yes and said "You're absolutely stunning Santana". Santana swooned at the blonde's compliment and tried to cover it by continuing to flick through the DVDs.

Santana noticed the extensive collection of Disney movies Brittany owned and couldn't help but smile and find the blonde even more adorable. "How about we have a Disney night? Starting with The Lion King?"

Brittany bounced up and down on the couch in excitement and nodded her hard so fiercely, Santana was sure it would fall off. Santana chuckled and grinned at Brittany's enthusiasm and hastily loaded the DVD and went back to the couch next to Brittany.

Santana kicked off her heels and tried to find a comfortable position in her extremely tight dress. Brittany noticed her discomfort and offered her some clothes to wear. Santana was a little hesitant about wearing Brittany's clothes as the blonde was much skinnier than her but she agreed because of how restricting her dress was. Brittany laid out some tracky pants, a Mickey Mouse shirt and an oversized jumper. She gave Santana some privacy to change and when the Latina re-emerged from her bedroom, Brittany could not suppress the laugh that fluttered from her lips. She noticed how cute Santana looked in the oversized jumper which was practically swimming on her. Santana just pouted which made her look even cuter. Brittany jumped up and pulled her over to the couch and they both settled in for the movie.

They lay together on the couch cuddling one another, Santana with her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and Brittany with her head pressed against the Latina's chest. They didn't seem to care that it was only their first date and they probably should feel a bit awkward having the bodies pressed together so closely. All they cared about was what they were feeling in that moment, the need to be close to each other. Santana needed to comfort Brittany and Brittany needed to be comforted. Although Santana had spent the last few weeks planning the best first date for her and Brittany she was just so happy to be wrapped up in the blonde's arms.

Santana couldn't help but keep looking at the dark bruise that had formed around Brittany's eye. She was really struggling to hold in the rage she felt every time she thought about the pain Brittany was feeling and what Mitch had done to the innocent girl. She looked around the tidy apartment and noticed remnants of Mitch everywhere. A jumper with the initials NYU was lying on the floor and there was a photo on the coffee table of Brittany and Mitch. Santana noticed there was only one double bed in the whole apartment and it made her stomach twist to know that Mitch and Brittany had been intimate together. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and thought instead about all the wonderful things she was experiencing now with Brittany pressed up against her, wrapped up protectively in her arms. She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and planting a soft kiss to the blonde's temple. Brittany offered a soft humming sound in response and continued to gaze at the screen.

After many hours, the girls had successfully watched three Disney movies, The Lion King, Little Mermaid and Aladdin. They had become peckish throughout Aladdin so they ordered some Chinese food and laughed and joked as they finished watching their movie. They were both talking animatedly on the couch sharing their childhood tales and life stories, "So Santana I hope you don't mind me asking but when did you realise you were a lesbian?" Brittany wondered. Santana practically choked on her noodles, she had never been asked that question before so she was slightly caught off guard and was quite hesitant about answering it.

"Well in high school I had a lot of boyfriends and I always thought I was straight but my relationships never really lasted. I didn't realise until I was in my senior year that I could be attracted to girls and for a long time I wondered whether I was just bi but even the thought of a guy touching me makes me want to throw up."

"So was there someone in particular that helped you with this decision? Perhaps a girlfriend?" Brittany asked as she stuffed a forkful of rice in her mouth. Santana just looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed by Brittany's interrogation.

"Well kind of, I mean I liked this girl in Glee Club but it didn't really go anywhere." She said sadly.

"How come?"

"I guess I was too scared to ask her out. You're the only girl I've ever asked on a date." She said giving Brittany a shy smile and lacing their fingers together. "I mean I've hooked up with girls and stuff and I definitely know I'm not straight but I've been with a girl I've liked."

The girls continued munching on their food before Santana decided it was her turn to ask the questions. "Britt, what exactly are we doing? I mean you have a boyfriend and you're straight. I guess I just don't want to risk getting hurt if you see this as just a friendship."

Brittany nodded. Santana was right, she needed to figure out what she was doing with her and decide whether she would one day want to be in a relationship with this girl. That thought put a small smile on her face and she decided in that moment that yes she definitely would.

"You're right Santana, I've never done this before but gender isn't something that determines who I will and will not be with. I like you and that's all that matters, the rest we'll figure out." They both shared a bashful smile before Santana moved forward and pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss.

"I like you too." She said sweetly, "Wow it's late. I should probably leave." Brittany's smile instantly faded, she really didn't want to be left alone tonight. Just as Santana was getting up off the couch she grabbed her wrist. Santana turned around and saw the pleading, blue eyes that bore into her. It was torture.

"San, can you please stay tonight?" She whined with a pout. Santana noticed how cute she looked when she did that and it only made it one thousand times harder to leave. Serious torture.

"Britt, we've had one date?" She laughed and Brittany's pout only deepened. "Don't give me that look." She said, leaning down to kiss her nose, "You're too cute. I'll only stay if I sleep on the couch."

Brittany started clapping excitedly and she pulled Santana into a tight hug. Santana let out a breezy laugh and collapsed into a heap onto the couch.

Brittany found some blankets and pillows and made up a bed for the Latina on the couch. She continued to ask her whether she wanted to sleep with her in her bed but Santana assured her that she would be fine on the couch. She didn't exactly want to sleep in the same bed that Brittany's boyfriend usually did. They exchanged a quick goodnight kiss before they both retired to their separate bedrooms. Santana had a hard time getting to sleep that night, she really wanted to sneak into the blonde's bedroom, crawl under the covers and snuggle up to her but she knew that would be too fast and she didn't want to scare Brittany at all. So instead she tossed and turned for a while and finally fell into a deep sleep.

Santana was woken up the next morning by some sort of pounding. She squinted her eyes and tried to decipher what it was until she realised it was coming from the other side of the apartment. Someone was knocking on the door slamming their fists against it, it seemed. Santana sat up and then saw Brittany emerging from her bedroom clearly distraught by the heavy banging. She scrambled to the front door and opened it with haste. Brittany's eyes went wide when she realised who it was. Mitch was standing at her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers and an apologetic look on his face. He looked like a sad puppy. Brittany quickly rushed him into the hallway and shut the front door to avoid any confrontation between Mitch and Santana.

"Mitch what on earth are you doing here?"

"Brittany, I came to tell you that I am so very sorry. I'm absolutely sick with what I've done to you." He said sincerely, not taking his eyes of the vicious bruise that occupied Brittany's face. He gently held out his hand to stroke her cheek but Brittany pushed him away. His face was covered with hurt but Brittany didn't care anymore, she just wanted to get back inside and back to Santana.

"Mitch I can't do this anymore and it's not just that you hit me, it's that I don't want to be with you anymore."

Mitch's face flashed even more pain at the blonde's honest words.

"I understand. I'm sorry about how things are between us now and I know I have no right for you to forgive me but I just... I wanna let you know that you deserve to be happy with whoever you choose and I hope this girl looks after you." Brittany gave Mitch a weak smile because she knew even though he had broken her heart she had also broken his. He really loved her and she knew he was terribly sorry for what had happened. "So I came to get my stuff and organise the apartment arrangements, if that's okay?"

"Oh, um I've kinda got company, do you think we could do it another time?" She asked nervously. She really didn't want Santana to meet Mitch, that would just make everything so much harder. Mitch looked even more upset but decided not to say anything or push the blonde.

"Yeah I get it. I shouldn't even be here, I don't want to give you a reason to press charges. I'll get John to come over tomorrow and pick up my stuff; I'm staying with him at the moment. Could we have dinner though at least next week to finalise everything? If you're uncomfortable meeting me by yourself you can bring a friend?" He suggested.

"Oh no that's okay, I'm sure I can meet you by myself. I'll text you during the week." She said sternly. Mitch just offered her the flowers and gave her a slow, final kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Brittany leaned against the front door for a moment, trying to process everything that had happened. It seemed the damage of her break up had finally cleared and now all she had to do was pick up the pieces. That definitely frightened the blonde. On some level she was just using her relationship with Santana as an excuse to leave Mitch. She felt disgusting at the thought of using Santana so she quickly brushed that thought out her mind.

She walked back inside and saw Santana helping herself to the coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey" she called, "I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to some coffee?" She walked over to where Brittany was standing by the door. 'Hey, everything ok?"

"Oh yeah" Brittany said. Santana noticed the flowers rested in Brittany's arms and asked hesitantly," Are those from Mitch?"

Brittany just nodded and noticed how Santana looked away so Brittany gave her a warm smile and pulled her in for a slow, lingering kiss. Santana almost collapsed on the ground but she just smiled back at the blonde, understanding that Mitch and Brittany's relationship was finally over. She was a little disappointed she didn't get to smash that asshole through the wall but she knew that wouldn't win very big points with Brittany.

"So how about that date?" Santana wondered with a smirk.

"Oh um right now?" Santana asked nervously.

"Yep", Brittany said, "Now grab some of my clothes to change into and let's get this show on the road" She said, lightly smacking Santana on the backside encouragingly. Santana let out a surprised yelp. "Wow, you're hot when you're demanding" She said teasingly, shooting her a playful wink.

Santana and Brittany were skipping excitedly through Time Square. They were both laughing with glee, enjoying the company of one another. They had just gone to the Met because Santana said she had never been. Brittany had a great time playing tour guide as she had been there many times in her lifetime. Santana thought she was adorable. Santana thought it was a perfect first date, she really wanted to take Brittany out on the surprised date she had planned for the other night but it needed to be night time for it to be magical like she wanted it to be. But she loved the date she was on now, actually she loved just being around the blonde in general, she didn't really care what they were doing.

They stopped to cross the road, both caught up in the perfect moment when they both leaned forward to connect their lips before suddenly realising they were in a very public place and thought it best not to announce their new relationship in front of all of New York. So instead they settled for holding hands. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of Santana as she noticed the other girl was positively beaming with pride and happiness. She was so excited to start a new phase of her life, to become the new Santana. The Santana that was comfortable within her own skin and would support Brittany with all the changes she must be feeling right now. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand tightly assuring the blonde she was there for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been almost a month now since Brittany broke up with Mitch and since Santana and Brittany had gone on their first date. To be completely honest Santana was a little disappointed at how little their relationship had progressed. Within the period of one month the couple had gone on a mere two dates. The only other time the couple had hung out was during classes. Santana knew Brittany needed time to absorb everything that had happened in the last few weeks but she didn't know how long to leave her because she really wanted to talk to her about everything. She wanted to move forward rather than stand still.

If Santana was being completely honest, she was partially to blame for the blonde's silence. Somehow Santana had managed to get a hold of Mitch's phone number without Brittany's knowledge. She went all Lima Heights on Brittany's ex, accusing him of abuse and threatening to call the police if he ever laid a hand on Brittany again. She even started yelling in Spanish. Mitch responded with a roar of frustration and yelled "How the hell is my relationship with Brittany any of your business, last time I checked she was able to take care of herself so stay out of it queer and let Brittany decide who she wants to be with." He immediately hung up the phone and called Brittany to inform her of Santana's outrageous outburst and warned her that she was a pyscho. Brittany was not impressed in the slightest. Although she appreciated the Latina's concern she told her she was capable of dealing with it herself and she needed to stop blowing up on Mitch because this was about them.

Santana knew she was out of line by going off on Mitch but she couldn't help herself. She was pretty possessive over the blonde and was furious that anyone could ever purposely harm her. Brittany was the sweetest, most innocent girl she had ever laid eyes on and her heart broke every time she sae the blonde in pain.

Brittany and Santana had finally settled into their classes and worked out how to manage their homework and get it completed and submitted on time as they had an awful load of assignments due. Santana had a hard time adjusting at first to such a demanding work load but considering she lived on campus she was able to go back to her dorm room and study in between classes.

Brittany was struggling to pay rent now that Mitch had moved out. She even considered advertising for another roommate but then she realised the small apartment had only one bedroom with one bed and she wasn't comfortable enough to share her room with any of her current friends. She had asked her parents to help her out with rent which they happily agreed to because they acknowledged how hard she was working at school and they were so proud of her for getting into such a prestigious university. But she felt really bad relying on her parents so she decided to find a job.

Santana tagged along to assist the blonde with handing out resumes. She didn't mind that it was fairly boring because she just liked being close to Brittany and she loved getting out of her dorm room to explore the city.

After handing in about a dozen resumes, Brittany came across a small cafe and noticed that the girl serving at the counter was Mitch's dancing friend Quinn.

"Brittany", she acknowledged with excitement. Brittany quickly hid the resumes behind her back. There was no way she was applying to work here with this bimbo.

"Oh hey... Quinn isn't it?" She wondered.

'Yeah I do dance classes with Mitch. He told me you guys broke up I can't believe it. You guys were great together." She said, faking disappointment. Brittany just scoffed. As if the girl actually cared about her and her failed relationship. She barely knew her.

They both turned to Santana when they heard her clear her throat, clearly awkward about the conversation.

"Oh Quinn, this is my friend Santana" Brittany introduced. The girls smiled and waved at each other.

"Well Brittany I should get back to work then. I'm hanging out with Mitch though tonight so I'll tell him I saw you" She said before walking away to the coffee machine.

Brittany felt a little uneasy. Why was _she_ hanging out with _her _ex boyfriend? She quickly brushed off her concern, telling herself it was none of her business. She broke up with Mitch so she should be happy for him. But still she felt quite jealous. She immediately felt bad for Mitch knowing that's exactly how he felt knowing Brittany had left him for someone else.

"Britt?" Santana asked, breaking her from her daze, "You alright?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She said, brushing off the Latina's concern. They left the cafe quickly and Brittany was able to take a sigh of relief as she stepped into the fresh breeze that swept through the city.

"What was that about?" Santana wondered as they began walking again to their next destination.

"Eh that girl is just someone I don't really like who was flirting with Mitch a few times."

"Oh." Santana said, trying but failing to hide her disappointment she was feeling, "but you don't care about that right? Because you guys broke up?"

Brittany stopped walking and turned to Santana with a warm expression. She reached for her hand to try and calm the Latina's anxiety. Santana looked up at Brittany with an embarrassed yet hopeful smile.

"Look Santana I know I haven't really talked to you much about my feelings and we haven't really figured out what we're doing but I want you to know that I like you and I broke up with Mitch for good. I didn't just do it for you, I did it for myself. I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to try this but he's been a part of my life for almost a year and I guess it's just hard." Brittany said with a sigh. Santana nodded, completely understanding what Brittany was saying. She never wanted to pressure her but she was really glad the two of them were beginning to talk more.

"I promise I'll talk about what I'm feeling more" Brittany assured her, almost like she was reading Santana's mind.

"Now come on let's get some lunch." Brittany said excitedly, taking a hold of Santana's hand and pulling her down the street. Santana let out a light laugh at the blonde's enthusiasm and happily allowed herself to be pulled to a nearby restaurant.

Brittany got a call later that week from the supermarket she applied for. They asked her to come in for an interview which Brittany passed with flying colours so they offered her the job. Brittany was thrilled. She called Santana that night to invite her over for a celebratory dinner. Santana brought over a bottle of wine and soon enough the couple were laughing and carrying on as they dined over pizza from Brittany's favourite restaurant.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" Santana gushed.

"I know right." Brittany agreed. She did admit that the alcohol seemed to make the pizza taste even better but even still it was the best pizza she had ever tasted.

"So Brittany, congratulations on your new job" Santana toasted, holding up her glass of wine to cling with the blonde's. Brittany thanked her and smiled with happiness. She felt like she was finally getting her life in order and she couldn't be happier to be spending her night with Santana. She wondered how Mitch would have responded to her news of getting a job, probably just shrugged it off and said something like "about time". Santana was the opposite to Mitch. She always knew how to react to the blonde's quirks and excitements. She always seemed happy and content to be around Brittany even if it was just to walk to class or hand in an assignment.

Brittany realised she was beaming at the Latina, probably looking a little like a creep but Santana didn't seem to notice because she was doing the same.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" Santana offered. Brittany nodded and grabbed Santana's hand pulling her over to the couch. They collapsed in a heap with Brittany on top. They both squealed with giggles because of the effects of the wine. Feeling extra brave, Brittany leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Santana's firm lips. The Latina moaned into the kiss and deepened it by pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Santana tightened her hold on Brittany, bringing her in tighter and allowing her own body to mould into the curves and creases of Brittany's smoking hot body. Santana smiled into the kiss and tangled her fingers in the blondes' hair while her other hand wrapped firmly around Brittany's waist.

Feeling bold and brave from the alcohol, Santana slipped her hand under Brittany's shirt, tracing the soft, pale skin over her hip. The blonde let out a content sigh which encouraged Santana further. She slowly drew her hand further up her torso until she met the rough material of Brittany's bra. Brittany let out a gasp of surprise and quickly retracted her lips from Santana's.  
>"I'm sorry," Santana said embarrassed, thinking she had just blown her chances with Brittany for good.<p>

"It's okay. I just, it's a bit scary." Brittany admitted.

Santana reached up to graze the blonde's cheek with her soft fingers, reassuring her with her touch. "It's okay Britt. I totally understand. I pushed you and I shouldn't have. Whenever you're ready to take the next I will be too." She said softly, leaning up to softly kiss Brittany, hoping to calm Brittany's nerves. Brittany nodded and smiled but she was still worried she was disappointing Santana. She never understood why Santana wanted her. Santana was beautiful and Brittany thought she was plain and uninteresting.

"You're beautiful" Brittany admitted to the Latina. Santana flushed bright red.

'Aw Britt. Well you're absolutely breathtaking", Santana gushed. Brittany swooned at the sweet compliment and brushed her lips against Santana's. Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's nose, making the blonde chuckle with delight. God, she is adorable, Santana thought.

"Hey Britt? I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Santana wondered hesitantly.

"What is it?" Brittany climbed off of Santana so they were now sitting comfortably next to each other, staring at each other as Brittany waited for Santana to respond.

"Well there's this party in my dorm on Friday and I was hoping you would come with me. It would mean so much to me." She said embarrassed.

"Like as your date?"

"Well, only if you wanted to" Santana shrugged.

"Of course Santana. I would love that." She said with a smile. Santana beamed with excitement.

"Really?"

"Anything to make you happy." Brittany said, kissing her softly. The kiss deepened and soon they were picking up where they had left off before, minus Santana's hand up Brittany's shirt. Knowing Santana had to keep it PG rated for now until Brittany felt comfortable enough to go any further. Santana didn't mind though, she loved kissing the blonde.

Friday rolled around soon enough and Santana picked up Brittany from her apartment for the party.

"You know you didn't have to pick me up I could have caught a cab and besides this is so out of your way, the party's practically in your bedroom." Brittany joked.

"Yeah but we agreed we would go together silly." Santana reminded her. They both looked stunning. Even thought they weren't wearing dresses because it was just a frat party, Santana was wearing a tight skirt and a nice top that accentuated her curves while Brittany was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her hips, complemented by a short top that showed off her flawless abs. Santana could not stop staring. She was practically drooling at the sight of the blonde and couldn't wait to show her off as her date to all her friends and classmates. Brittany had told her she wasn't ready to come out as a bi or lesbian or whatever, to her classmates so Santana promised she would keep her hands to herself. But she could still fantasise that maybe one day Brittany would kiss her in public or hold her hand in front of her friends, but for now she would just have to settle for being the blonde's friend in public.

The party was already in full swing when Brittany and Santana arrived. Neither of them had ever been to at frat party before and they were pleasantly surprised by how much it resembled the college parties you only see on cheesy, teen movies. There were drunk, horny boys sculling beer, music blaring and girls dispersed amongst the boys desperately trying to hook up with them.

"I'll get us some drinks" Santana practically yelled over the loud music. Brittany just nodded in response, noticing a cluster of her dance friends standing nearby and heading over to talk to them.

"Hey guys" she acknowledged.

"Brittany" they all jeered, clearly drunk or at least getting there. The blonde let out a chuckle at their excitement and starting to talk to them about classes.

"So Britt, any guys you like?" Blaine wondered. He had been the first one Brittany had told about her breakup, well apart from Santana of course. Brittany just shrugged at the boy's question, really craving a drink. She noticed how long Santana was taking with their drinks and quickly scanned the room, desperately searching for her. She was caught in conversation though by her friends so she found it very difficult to escape to find her. She finally found her over by the stereo, carrying two red solo cups. Brittany laughed, it was such a clichéd frat party. As soon as she saw the Latina, her entire face lit up. She hated being away from Santana in such a busy room, she felt so lost. She just wanted to reunite with the girl and soak up the warmth that was Santana.

She quickly apologised to her friends and went to walk towards Santana when she noticed she was in deep conversation with a brunette girl, Brittany had never seen before. Santana looked flustered and frustrated, placing the drinks on the stereo to use her hands in order to help communicate her point. The other girl seemed to be yelling at her, clearly frustrated as well. Brittany didn't like that someone was yelling at Santana, _her_ Santana. She quickly went to walk up to the Latina but a big, stocky guy stopped her.

"Hey gorgeous, can I get you a drink?" He offered, swaying a little, clearly drunk.

"Um no thanks, my friend was getting me one" She said, pointing in Santana's direction but Santana was gone. The two drinks left abandoned on the heavy stereo. Brittany was starting to get worried as she quickly scanned the room for any sign of the brunette, trying to get past the large boy that stood in her way.

"Where are you off to in such a rush? I just wanna talk" The boy said defensively and a little hurt at how badly Brittany wanted to escape. She continued to block Brittany's path when she finally found Santana again. She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed she had only moved a few metres away. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows in confusion though when she saw she was still talking with the other girl. They seemed to be having a fight of some sort and all Brittany wanted to do was stop it. She noticed how the girl kept trying to get closer to Santana or hold her hand. Brittany growled with jealously, finally pushing past the boy and rushing over to her date.

"Hey" she said, finally reaching Santana. The girls noticed the interruption and looked over at Brittany. Santana's whole body softened and she breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she saw the blonde. But the other girl didn't look so pleased. She narrowed her eyes at Brittany and continued her rant.

"So this is the girl you're fucking?" She spat. This completely blind sighted Brittany and her eyes bulged out in shocked.

"Hey don't talk to her like that" Santana growled defensively. The other girl just scoffed.

"What does she have that I don't? I thought you loved me Santana." She said, her voice wavering a bit and it seemed she was on the verge of tears.

Santana stared at her with bewilderment and mentally slapped the girl across the face. Brittany was totally confused at this point. What was going on? Santana took a deep breath to try and calm the situation but now both girls were staring at her, begging for answers.

"What- What's going on?" Brittany stuttered. Santana turned to her, taking her hands in between her own and looked her directly in the eyes. Brittany couldn't look away even if she tried. Santana's eyes were so warm and sweet, like dripping honey or melting butter.

"Britt please don't freak out" She asked softly, knowing that the blonde was sure to freak out anyway.

"This is my ex girlfriend, Mel". She said with guilt and sorrow, dropping eye contact with the blonde to stare at the ground.

Brittany let out an audible gasp. Santana had lied. She had told her she never had a girlfriend. Mel scoffed again and rolled her eyes.

"Barely. We broke up like two months ago." Santana sent her a warning glare and looked back at Brittany, trying to gage her reaction. Brittany felt sick and she hadn't even drunk anything yet.

"Britt...please let me explain. I'm sorry."Santana said apologetically, guilt laced in her voice.

'You lied to me" Brittany whispered, snatching away her hands from Santana's. She was definitely going to be sick. She had to get out of there. She had to get out of there now.

She held back the tears that were threatening to escape and rushed out of the room. Santana yelled out to her but the blonde didn't listen. Santana watched her walk away regretfully, looking back to Mel with fury in her eyes.

"I can't believe you did that."

Mel just smirked and went to reach again for Santana's hand.

"Don't ever touch me again." Santana warned, tears burning her eyes. She had to go find Brittany, she had to explain herself. She was so sure she had just messed up her first real chance at a healthy relationship and she knew she had to make it right.

**Leave a review please and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been so swamped with Uni assignments, I have everything due next week but hopefully after then I will have lots more time to write. I started a new job though so who knows! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviews! And about the last chapter I am sorry about my cliff hanger ending it wasn't really planned but I think it needed to happen in order for Brittany to admit her real feelings for Santana. Anyway enough rambling...I hope you like the chapter!**

Brittany was overwhelmed by all the sweaty bodies in the room, each trying to block her path to the exit. She squirmed through the drunken teens and managed to struggle to the hallway of the dormitory. Once away from the roar of vibrating music and shouting people she was able to catch her breath. She didn't even realise she was crying until she grazed her hand against her face and noticed the falling tears. She swiped them away in frustration and angrily rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

She felt so stupid and mad at herself for opening up to someone so easily. Santana didn't care about her the same way Mitch did. Through all the time they had been together Mitch had never lied to her or made her feel stupid. She was starting to regret her decision of breaking up with him.

Her footing wavered and suddenly she was on the floor with her head in her hands and her back pressed up against the door to someone's room. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there. She just let the tears fall freely against her pale skin, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to gather some warmth from this awfully chilly hallway. Her head was spinning with emotions and thoughts, she had no idea what was going on with Santana and that girl who had claimed to be her ex, and all she wanted to do was run away. Get out of this mess and go back to the way things were before.

Without thinking about the consequences or the sure drama that would follow, Brittany sent a text message to her old flame. All it said was _I need you. _Brittany knew he would call her soon, hopefully. He always came to her in her time of need. He was his knight in shining armour. Only Brittany didn't want him to be, she wanted Santana to come save her and comfort her. She wanted Santana to carry her back to her dorm room, take off her shoes, sweep the blonde hair out of her eyes and kiss the tears away. She wanted Santana to whisper sweet words of comfort in her and tell her everything would be fine.

She found herself crying again, but this time it was more frantic. She was sobbing in big, loud breaths as her back shuddered and clenched forward in obvious pain and sadness. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there for until she felt a sudden pain in her back as someone was trying to get through the door. She tumbled forwards as a man rushed from the room she had been laying against. Without a word of apology or a second glance the stranger had flown past her, not even acknowledging her presence. She felt like crap. No one noticed her anymore, not even random strangers.

She huddled up a few feet away against the wall in a futile position, continuing to feel sorry for herself. She wanted to get out of there but she just didn't have the strength to drag herself off the cold ground so she just stayed there until eventually someone came.

Santana was furious at her so called "ex". She couldn't believe the girl would sink so low and actually ruin her relationship with Brittany. She hadn't even dated the girl, she had a one night stand with her almost a year ago and the girl continuously tried to get in contact with her again. Despite her efforts, Santana told her she wanted nothing to do with her. She was still struggling with her sexuality and she really didn't like the way the girl was practically stalking her.

When she had seen her at the party it had felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her body. She was drenched in the past and was finding it extremely hard to shake the girl off. All she wanted to do was get back to Brittany but this girl Mel had other ideas. She stalked her all through the party trying to confess her feelings for her and then decided to twist the truth and tell Brittany they dated. What the hell is wrong with her? All Santana knew was she had to make it up to Brittany, she had to assure her Brittany was the one she wanted to be with and not that psycho Mel.

She watched as Brittany squirmed through the many people at the party, she tried to trail her with her eyes to get a read on which direction she was heading, noting that she had fortunately headed in the direction of her dorm room, before screaming at the girl who had ruined the first perfect moment she had had in weeks.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She growled, her hands thrown up in the air dramatically.

"Santana ditch the slut and come back to my apartment" Mel said in a seductive tone. Santana was fuming internally. Her face was screaming with anger and she was doing whatever she could to hold it all in. She wasn't prepared to fight the girl in a busy party with so many students there. But she was fucking angry and right now she was prepared to give this bitch a piece of her mind.

"Just fuck off bitch, I told you I wanted nothing to do with you and don't you dare say those things about Brittany she is definitely not a slut" she argued, raising her voice to a yell. She noticed a flash of hurt on the girl's face but she didn't care. She grumbled and gave the girl her darkest look before threatening to go all Lima Heights on her if she "didn't stay the fuck away" and let her live her life without it being threatened by a "psycho slut".

She stormed off through the crowd of sloppy drunks and began her search for Brittany. Her first instinct was out the door and back to her apartment but when she saw the girl walk away she noticed she had walked into the hallway where her room was, probably unsure where the exit was. This place was kinda complicated.

She found the girl slumped against the wall a little way down the hall. She immediately rushed over and smiled when she noticed Brittany was sleeping but her smile quickly faded when she saw the amount of tears smeared down her face. Her nose was red and she had the saddest expression on her face. It made Santana cringe with guilt and her heart clenched with worry. She never wanted to be the source of Brittany's pain and discomfort; in fact she wanted to be the opposite. She wanted to be the one to stroke her hair, to hold her and cherish her with every fibre of her being because she knew that's what Brittany deserved.

She knelt beside Brittany and swept the blonde hair out of her face. She gave her a small kiss to the nose and lips which caused Brittany to groan in her sleep. Santana thought she must be in so much discomfort from the way she was sitting and she desperately wanted to move her out of this cold hallway and comfort her with kisses and cuddles.

"Britt" she whispered, trying to rouse the sleepy girl awake. She lightly rubbed her arm and grazed her fingertips against the blonde's pale cheek as an attempt to wipe away the fallen tears.

Brittany opened her eyes slightly, her mind was still in a haze. She was greeted by the sight of Santana smiling above her. Her heart fluttered and she couldn't resist the smile that was slowly creeping over her face. She then remembered the events that had occurred earlier and a sharp pain shot through her chest. Her head was pounding with the aftermath of sadness she had been feeling. All she wanted to do was get into bed and disappear.

"Britt" Santana murmured in a soft, gentle voice. She looked at the girl which so much compassion, she seriously hoped Brittany wouldn't run out on her before she had a chance to explain everything.

"Britt, that girl Mel isn't my ex. I mean yeah we hooked up one night but there's nothing more to it. She's been practically stalking me though ever since and I'm just so sorry that you had to find out about it like this."

Brittany just looked at her, her eyebrows were tightly knitted together in a deep frown and Santana could see that she was seriously considering everything Santana was saying.

"Please say something", she whispered. Brittany didn't what to say though. What was there to say? Maybe, _I forgive you Santana _or _I messaged Mitch _or what? Santana felt like a complete stranger and she had no idea how to talk to her.

She slowly pulled herself off the ground, fully aware that Santana was still waiting for her speak, desperately trying to read her inner thoughts. She found her feet and shrugged Santana off, she needed to think for herself rather than have someone whispering thoughts into her mind.

"We don't really know each other" she began dejectedly. She noticed that Santana's shoulders slumped forward a little, her face fell and she could tell she was felling that same pain in her chest as she was right now. "I gave up a part of my life for you and I realise I don't even know you."

"Britt, I-", Santana was at a complete loss as of what to say. Brittany was right, they didn't know each other. Neither girl ever really thought about any of the specifics, the finer points and the consequences. Santana knew it would come up eventually, she knew that they couldn't continue being together without fully committing to one another. She felt sadness wash over her because she knew that this was it. This was the end to her chance of happiness. A few tears finally fell out of her brilliant, brown eyes as she stared at the girl in front of her, begging for answers.

Brittany surprised her when she leant forth and reached for Santana's hand, entwining their fingers together. "I meant what I said when I want to try this but we need to start being honest with one another. I need to start talking more about what I'm feeling with you and about the break up with Mitch and you need to start talking about your feelings and past relationships. We need to start fresh." She smiled sweetly at Santana and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Santana was so overcome with relief, she clung to Brittany with all her strength. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and all she wanted to do was hold onto Brittany for as long as she could. Her relief was short lived though when Brittany pulled away almost too fast for Santana's liking.

"But I am really upset" Brittany muttered and tipped her head down low. Santana's heart fluttered with guilt and sadness. She wanted to reach out to the girl and promise her that everything would be fine but she didn't know how to.

She gently moved closer until they were barely touching. She hoped that the close proximity between the two would be enough to assure some faith in the blonde. Feeling extra bold, Santana leant forward and cupped Brittany's chin with her hand, gently grazing her pale skin. Brittany looked up at the girl with big pleading eyes and Santana knew she had to explain the whole story.

"Brittany I want to tell you what happened between me and Mel. Will you let me explain?" She wondered hesitantly. Brittany just nodded. "Luckily you stumbled into my hallway because my room is this one here."She smiled and pointed to the closed door down the hall. Brittany knew she recognised this part of the building and she felt her heart flutter a little because even though they didn't really know each other, it didn't matter because Brittany knew they were always meant to find each other.

Santana led Brittany into her dorm room and closed the door. The sound of loud music could still be heard through the dorm but she knew it would be winding down soon. These parties usually got shut down pretty early, the latest they've gone for is it until three am and it was already midnight.

Brittany sat down on Santana's bed and waited for her to join her. She looked around the room; even though she had been in Santana's room before, she had never really acknowledged the photos, posters and all the little things that made Santana, Santana. She felt really silly, both times she had been in the room she had been upset. She wondered if the pair could ever move past this hovering cloud of drama and angst, she only hoped they could.

Santana's room was covered with posters of various bands, some she knew were definitely Santana's and others she thought must have belonged to Kate. There posters of Amy Winehouse and Michael Jackson which she knew were Santana's but there were images of Coldplay, The Killers and other strange bands Brittany hadn't really listened to.

"Are these yours?" She asked Santana who was leaning against the wall, admiring the blonde as she looked around the room in awe.

"Uh well most of them belong to Kate but I listen to most of the bands. I love Coldplay, they are the bomb. What are your favourite bands?"

"Hmm, I like lots of stuff. Mostly girly music but I really like Michael Jackson."

"Oh my god same!" Santana gushed and Brittany let out a small chuckle. They both stared at each other for a moment with soft smiles glossing over their features but they were sadly interrupted by the demanding chime of Brittany's phone. Brittany looked down at the phone and saw _Mitch _flash before her. She internally cringed. Yes, she had been the one to message him but now she was with Santana there was no need for him. She quickly silenced the call and noticed she had three missed calls from him. _Crap. _She sent him a short text that just said, _I'm okay now. Please stop calling me. _

"Is everything okay?" Santana wondered, glancing down at the phone Brittany was holding.

"Oh yeah everything is fine" she assured her but her voice lacked authority.

"Britt, we said we would start being honest with each other".

"Ok, you're right. It w-was Mitch" she said nervously, biting down on her bottom lip, too nervous to look at Santana.

"Oh" Santana breathed.

"It's only because I didn't know what was going on with us and I needed someone but I didn't even answer" Brittany rambled.

"Shh" Santana hushed, pulling Brittany into a tight hug. Brittany seemed to calm down with the comforting touch and her breathing slowed down with every second Santana held her.

"Look, I know what it looked like downstairs between Mel and I but I assure you Brittany there is nothing going on between us." Santana looked at Brittany, trying desperately to read her expression, she knew she had to keep explaining. "We met up like a year ago at this bar. I was drunk and horny and it was the first time I was truly feeling comfortable with my sexuality and was feeling really bold so I asked her to take me home and we hooked up. I told her before we had sex that I didn't want a relationship and she agreed but then she kept calling me the next week and I thought she would eventually leave me alone but she kept calling. I had to change my number a few months ago because it was getting crazy and annoying. She isn't dangerous or anything but fuck she's a total weirdo. I had no idea she would be here, apparently one of her friends goes here and she invited Mel along. She only told you we had gone out to ruin what we have".

Brittany looked a little shocked at the recent information but eventually got out an "okay".

"Does this mean we're over?" Santana asked with uncertainty. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure Brittany could hear it too. Brittany saw the anxiety in Santana's face and immediately softened. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She really wanted to move forward with Santana, not break away.

"No Santana, of course not. I was really scared you had lied to me about your past but now I know the truth and I want to move forward."

"Really?" Santana asked with hope, "from now on I will be nothing but honest with you" she smiled and leant forward to plant a chaste kiss to Brittany's lips.

Brittany had every intention to deepen the kiss and just forget this night had ever happened, but it seemed Santana wasn't going to let her. Tonight was the first time in their relationship where they had been truly honest with one another and she really wanted them to open up to each other more.

She softly detached her lips from Brittany's and pressed their foreheads together, basking in the warmth and happiness they were both sharing.

"Britt, speaking of being honest, is it okay if I ask you how you're feeling about everything?"

Brittany stiffened a little from being under the eye of Santana but she knew this day would happen eventually. She knew she had to open herself more to the brunette, it was her idea to be honest with each other in the first place.

"Well I really do like you Santana I want to be with you. I don't care about genders, sexuality or whatever because I know that love is love, but this is really hard. I never thought it would happen this way. Mitch practically hates me and I just don't know what to do. I really want to be his friend but I don't know what that means for us." She admitted. Santana was really proud of her for opening up to her so easily.

"Britt, you know I won't mind if you stay close to you ex, he was a really big part of your life and I never wanted you to give him up for me. I think it's really great to stay close with ex lovers because not only was he your boyfriend but he was one of your best friends and I understand that you would want to keep at least that part of your relationship." She said. Brittany was taken aback by how understanding she was. Santana knew she needed to trust Brittany with her relationships and she never wanted Brittany to give up a part of her life for her. She also hoped that by reconnecting with Mitch, she would be able to move past her breakup and move into a relationship with Santana.

"I think you should do whatever you can to make it right." She offered with a sweet, reassuring smile.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" She asked just as sweetly. Brittany looked back down at her feet, a clear indication that, yes, there was something else bothering the blonde.

"Well this is kinda embarrassing but I guess I'm struggling with the whole being int-intimate with you" She said in almost a whisper, too scared to think about what Santana's reaction might be. Santana almost laughed at the way Brittany looked so cute and scared about something so silly but then she realised it wasn't silly to Brittany. Brittany isn't a lesbian, she's never done this before so she completely understood why Brittany was starting to doubt the physical side of their relationship.

"Aw Britt" she said sympathetically, "I know this is a really big step and I don't expect you to rush into anything you're not comfortable with. I'll wait as long as it takes and I promise I will help you through it as best as I can". She confirmed, gently pulling in the blonde for a soft kiss. "I know how hard it can be. For the majority of my high school experience I dated guys so I completely understand and I've never dated a girl before either so we're in the same boat."

Brittany smiled at the girl lovingly, feeling the warmth she was missing spark again. She was sure that Santana would never push her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. She wanted to be with Santana with her whole being. She didn't want to be hung up on Mitch anymore and worrying about the physical side to her relationship with Santana and now she knew she didn't have to worry. Santana was reassuring her as much as she could and she knew from here on she could finally start being with Santana they ways she wanted to before everything that had happened with Mitch. Besides she had no problem kissing Santana so she knew other stuff would come eventually.

"Thank you Santana" she breathed.

"For what?" Santana laughed.

"For understanding me better than I understand myself." She smiled. Santana drew her in for a long, slow kiss. It was like taking a breath of fresh air after having your head submerged in water for such a long time. They both sighed into the kiss and pulled away smiling like happy fools.

"So enough of the heavy stuff. Tell me something really funny and random about yourself." Brittany said excitedly, returning to the bed to bounce on it happily. Santana grinned and pondered her mind for something interesting to tell the girl.

"Um, I don't know if I told you but I was in the glee club at my high school."

"Oh my god! That's awesome. Can you sing? Well obviously yoy can sing if you're at Julliard." Brittany said and gave herself a face palm at her own silliness. Santana just giggled at the girl's excitement.

"Did you ever win any competitions?"

"Yeah we actually won Nationals in my senior year!" She said proudly.

"That is so cool. I like you even more now." Brittany smiled, pulling Santana down into her lap and kissing her neck softly. Santana squirmed and giggled and forced Brittany to stop. They lay down together on the bed, their noses pressed closely together.

"Now you have to tell me something" Santana demanded through their giggles.

"Okay, well in my junior year I had this talk show called Fondue for two" She said slightly embarrassed. Santana looked at her with a frown of confusion but as soon as Brittany explained how the show operated, she let out a loud boom of laughter.

"We're pretty dorky aren't we?"

"Yeah but that's what makes us special." Brittany murmured, pressing her face into the crook of Santana's neck. She slowly realised how tired she was getting and closed her eyes, soaking up the comfort and warmth Santana was offering her.

Santana didn't let her fall asleep though. She wanted to continue their sharing game because she really liked finding out all the quirks Brittany had to offer. It was like Brittany was offering a piece of her, almost as though she was being allowed to read Brittany's secret diary. There were so many layers to both of them and Santana was having the best time finding out as much as she could about the blonde.

After tickling her out of her slumber, Santana continued her interrogation. The couple spent the rest of the evening sharing specific memories and moments of their lives. It was the first honest conversation they had had in weeks and Santana knew she would much rather be lying next to the blonde than at some party.

Eventually they were forced into a deep sleep, cuddled up to each other on Santana's single bed. Kate didn't even try to wake them up when she came home around five in the morning. Even she was happy for her roommate and she did admit they were pretty much the cutest couple ever.

**Please leave a review if you liked it. I'm having a little trouble finding inspiration and ideas for this story so if anyone has any helpful suggestions or things they really want to happen then please tell me. All your help is sincerely appreciated and then I can update sooner!**


End file.
